78 Sachen, die ich nicht in Hogwarts machen darf
by mijogeku
Summary: Fred und George machen Unsinn in Hogwarts. Übersetzung von Cliodhna
1. Chapter 1

30 Sachen, die ich nicht in Hogwarts machen darf

30 Sachen, die ich nicht in Hogwarts machen darf

Achtung: Ich habe mir diese Geschichte nicht ausgedacht, es ist nur eine Übersetzung von Cliodhna

Hier könnt ihr das Original lesen:

/s/4562496/1/

Alles, was Fred und George hier anstellen, kommt von der Liste „150 Things I'm Not Allowed to Do at Hogwarts" (/watch?vm3htKTHwfg8) und Cliodhna hat daraus ihre Favoriten ausgewählt.

Nummer 8

Ich werde Umbridge´s Feder nicht benutzen, um damit „I told you I was hardcore" zu schreiben

„Das tut verdammt weh!", wimmerte Fred und zeigte seinem Zwilling seine blutbedeckte Hand.

„Sieht aber klasse aus!", sagte George enthusiastisch. „Das wird es wert sein, wenn es geheilt ist!"

„Warum hast du es dann nicht gemacht?", grummelte Fred. George rollte mit den Augen.

„Vertrau mir, du wirst damit in Null Komma Nichts angeben."

Fred sah auf, als er Harry, Ron und Hermine in den Gemeinschaftsraum kommen sah.

„Ron! Komm her und schau dir das mal an!", rief er, seinen Arm ausgestreckt.

Ron stieß seinen Arm weg. „Bevor du mir irgend etwas erzählst muss ich dir ausrichten, dass Umbridge dich sucht. Irgendwas über ihre Feder?"

George brach in wildes Gelächter aus, als Fred´s Lächeln verschwand. „Scheiße", murmelte er, als er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum trottete.

**Nummer 11**

**Wenn ein Mitschüler einschläft werde ich daraus keinen Vorteil ziehen und ein Dunkles Mal auf ihren/seinen Arm zeichnen**

Fred war gelangweilt. George und er waren in Zaubereigeschichte, und Professor Binns hielt einen Vortrag über Koboldkriege. Schon wieder. Langsam fühlte Fred, wie er einschlief, und sein Kopf fiel von seinen Händen, mit denen er sich abgestützt hatte, und schlug still auf dem Pult auf, was niemand außer George bemerkte.

George sah seinen Zwilling an, der ausgestreckt über dem Pult zu seiner Rechten lag, und sein rechter Arm runter hängend. Plötzlich kam ihm eine brilliante Idee. Er tauchte seine Feder in Tinte, hob Fred´s schweren Arm auf sein Pult und skizzierte schnell etwas auf seinen linken Arm.

Als es läutete, wurde Fred wach und begann seine Sachen zu packen. Er ging gerade aus dem Klassenraum, als zum ersten Mal Professor Binns ihn stoppte.

„Fred Weasley, melden sie sich sofort bei Professor McGonagall. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass Sie auch noch über solche Sachen Witze machen.", befahl er, bevor er aus dem Zimmer schwebte.

„Was zum - " Fred stoppte, als er seinen Arm bemerkte. „Sehr, sehr witzig, George.", sagte er zu seinem Zwilling, der sich hinter ihm vor Lachen schüttelte. „Ich werde übrigens McGonagall sagen, dass du das warst..."

So, das war eine kleine Kostprobe, wenn ihr mehr wollt, bitte fleißig Kommentare dalassen...


	2. Chapter 2

So, und weiter geht's

So, und weiter geht's...

**Nummer 59**

**Ich bin nicht der Verteidigung gegen den langweiligen Unterricht Professor**

„Ihr wisst alle, warum wir heute hier sind", grüßte Fred die kleine Gruppe vor ihm.

„Aber falls ihr es nicht wisst", machte George weiter, „wir sind hier um einen Weg zu finden, den langweiligen Unterricht zu bekämpfen."

Die Schülergruppe um die berühmten Zwillinge war still. Harry, Ron und Hermine waren in der ersten Reihe, Hermine hatte ihre Arme verschränkt.

„Unsere erste Aufgabe ist es zu – Oh, shit", murmelte Fred, als er zur Tür des Klassenraums, in dem sie sich versammelt hatten, sah.

„Ihre erste Aufgabe ist es, dass Sie sichergehen, dass mir keiner von Ihren komischen Treffen erzählt", sagte Professor McGonagall vom Eingang her. Die Gruppe verrenkte sich die Hälse um Professor McGonagall anzusehen, und zurück zu den Zwillingen, die verlegen aussahen.

„Mein Büro, sofort", sagte sie zu den Brüdern. „Verteidigung gegen den langweiligen Unterricht, ich bitte Sie..."

murmelte sie, als sie, gefolgt von Fred und George, aus dem Klassenzimmer ging.

George schlich noch mal zurück und sagte flüsternd: "Wenn du das warst, Hermine...", und bedachte sie mit einem drohenden Blick bevor er zu Professor McGonagall zurück rannte.

Ron und Harry sahen sie an und hoben ihre Augenbrauen.

„Ich war das nicht!", sagte sie, sah ihnen jedoch nicht in die Augen.

**Nummer 75**

**Ich werde keine Märchenbücher der Muggel in die Geschichtsabteilung der Bibliothek legen.**

„Es geht los, es geht los!", wisperte George aufgeregt zu Fred. Sie versteckten sich in der Bibliothek.

„Shhh..." murmelte Fred abwesend.

Sie beobachteten eine reinblütige Erstklässlerin. Sie hatten nachgeforscht, sie wussten, sie würde nie wegen etwas Wissen über Muggel ausgeschlossen werden. Sie warteten darauf, dass sie das Buch beendete, das sie auf die Regale gelegt hatten, da sie wussten, sie würde hier für ein Geschichtsprojekt suchen. Sie blätterte die letzte Seite um, runzelte die Stirn und schloß das Buch.

„It's now or never…", sang Fred.

Das Mädchen stand auf, nahm das Buch und ging auf Zehenspitzen zu Madam Pince, die damit beschäftigt war, Bücher zu stapeln.

„Madam Pince, Ich habe eine Frage zu diesem Buch."

„Jackpot!", grinste George.

„Es erwähnt gar nicht den Spruch den die böse Hexe benutzte um den Apfel zu vergiften, und da Schneewittchen daran gestorben ist, sollte ich das wissen. Ich verspreche, ich werde ihn nicht benutzen", erklärte sie.

Madam Pince sah sie einen Moment lang an, bevor sie zwei Reihen weiter ersticktes Kichern hören konnte. Ein wissender Ausdruck trat in ihr Gesicht, sie nahm das Buch, sah nur den Titel „Schneewittchen und die sieben Zwerge", bevor sie es so verhexte, dass es Fred und George, die immer noch lachten, aus der Bibliothek in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum jagte.

P.S.

Leider wurden die Internetadressen nicht richtig übernommen, also die Originalgeschichte ist hier auf , und die Liste auf Youtube.

lg

mijogeku


	3. Chapter 3

Und schon geht's weiter

Und schon geht's weiter...

**Nummer 76**

**Es existiert kein fünftes Haus in Hogwarts, noch hat es jemals eins gegeben. Und ich bin kein Schüler in diesem Haus, noch bin ich sein Gründer.**

„Und warum hat Professor McGonagall euch zu mir geschickt?", wollte Dumbledore höflich lächelnd von den Weasley Zwillingen wissen.

„Ähm...gut, wir haben...unser eigenes Hogwartshaus gegründet, Sir.", antwortete Fred und sah schuldbewusst zu seinem Bruder.

„Ah, ja", sagte Dumbledore. „Und was ist dann geschehen?"

„Nun, wir haben versucht unser eigens Stundenglas neben den anderen anzubringen...nur McGonagall – Ich meine Professor McGonagall hat uns erwischt, als wir es auffüllen wollten mit...", Georges Stimme wurde immer leiser.

„ Ja?", Dumbledore hob eine weiße Augenbraue.

„Mit glitzernden Kugel mit Bildern von unseren Gesichtern. Es war das Haus der Weasleys, wissen Sie.", beendete Fred den Satz schluckend, während George den Schulleiter schwach anlächelte.

„Ahh...", seufzte Dumbledore, und versuchte erfolglos sein Lächeln zu verstecken.

Die Zwillinge hörten ihn glucksen und ihre Gesichter hellten sich auf.

„Wie wolltet ihr denn Schüler für euch gewinnen?", fragte Dumbledore, immer noch lächelnd.

„Nun, wir wollten den Sprechenden Hut bitten, die Schüler raus zu suchen, die uns am ähnlichsten sind!", sagte Fred nun begeisterter.

„Ja, und dann wollten wir ihm helfen das neue Lied zu schreiben das auch die Qualitäten des Weasley-Hauses beinhaltet.", fügte George hinzu. „Es wäre verrückt gewesen."

„Ich bin mir nicht sicher, dass das jeder so gesehen hätte. Vielleicht war es gut, dass Minerva euch erwischt hat." sagte er und stand auf. Die Zwillinge grinsten.

Dumbledore gluckste erneut, bevor er beide aus seinem Büro ohne eine Strafe entließ.

Nummer 79

**Ich werde nicht zu Professor Trelawney sagen, ich hätte ihren Tod vorhergesehen. **

„Ihr solltet mittlerweile in der Lage sein, Formen in der Kristallkugel zu erkennen, wenn ihr richtig meditiert habt...", sagte Professor Trelawney in ihrer träumerischen Stimme. „Benutzt euer Buch, Kinder, und schärft euer inneres Auge..."

George kickte Fred unter ihrem gemeinsamen Tisch. Fred sah von seiner Kristallkugel auf.

„Was?", murmelte er.

„Mach mir einfach nach!", antwortete George grinsend.

George hob seine Hand und machte ein besorgtes Gesicht. Fred kopierte ihn sofort.

„Ja, Fred, mein lieber?", erklang Trelawneys Stimme.

„Ich bin George, Professor.", sagte George automatisch. „Aber das ist nicht wichtig, ich denke ich sehe etwas...etwas schreckliches...", er ließ seine Stimme genüßlich ausklingen, als er sah, wie das Gesicht seiner Lehrerin den gleichen besorgten Gesichtsausdruck annahm.

„Was sehen Sie?", fragte sie mit leiser Stimme, die nur Fred und er hören konnten.

„Ich sehe Sie, Professor...Ich sehe Sie mit dem Grimm..."

Fred schnappte laut nach Luft, die Klasse beeilte sich sie anzusehen.

„Der Grimm, Professor! Das heißt...", sagte Fred mit einem Gesicht, welches Horror ausdrückte.

Trelawneys Gesicht wurde lila, sie schnappte sich Georges Kristallkugel und sah selbst hinein.

„Nein, nicht der Grimm, alles nur nicht der Grimm-", sie hörte mit ihrem verzweifelten Gemurmel auf, als sie hysterisches Gelächter neben ihr hörte. Fred lag auf dem Boden, die Hände um seinen Hals. George schüttelte sich vor Lachen.

„Tut mir Leid, Professor, ich muß Sie mit George verwechselt haben!"

Trelawneys Gesicht sah mörderisch aus, als sie die Beiden, immer noch lachend, zu McGonagall schickte.


	4. Chapter 4

hier kommt das neue Kapitel

hier kommt das neue Kapitel...

**Nummer 80**

**Ich werde keine Erstklässler aus Slytherin als Weihnachtsdekorationen verwenden.**

„Das wird nicht reichen, George.", kommentierte Fred, als er ihre Arbeit überblickte. " Wir brauchen noch zwei."

„Ich hole sie. Du machst diese da fertig.", sagte George, als er auf die Unordnung vor ihnen deutete.

„Okay dokey.", sagte Fred als er die letzte Slytherin-Erstklässlerin, die mit dem Petrificus Totalus außer Gefecht gesetzt und Gold angemalt worden war, packte. Er zog ein Tutu über ihre Hüfte, setzte ihr eine Krone auf und levitierte sie auf die Spitze des zehnten Weihnachtsbaumes in der Großen Halle.

„Perfekt.", sagte er fröhlich. Er sah zu dem Mädchen auf, die es schaffte ihn haßerfüllt anzusehen, obwohl ihre Gesichtszüge eingefroren waren.

„Oh, mach dir keine Sorgen.", seufzte er. „Wir lassen dich schon vor dem Fest heute Abend runter."

Er drehte sich um, als George zurück in die Halle kam, mit zwei weiteren Erstklässlern unter den Armen.

„Excellent. Dann lass uns diese zwei Kätzchen rausholen." sagte Fred, als er seinen Zauberstab zog um die beiden in Weihnachtsengel zu verwandeln.

„Wir haben ein Problem, Fred.", gestand George und setzte die Erstklässler ab. Er trat zur Seite und Professor McGonagall kam herein, mit einem mörderischen Ausdruck.

„Ihr beiden, mein Büro, sofort.", Sie wirbelte herum um vorzugehen.

Fred und George sahen zu den Slytherins, die auf den Bäumen festsaßen. Sie zuckten mit den Achseln und treten ihnen den Rücken zu, um Professor McGonagall in die Eingangshalle zu folgen.

**Nummer 88**

**Mir ist es nicht erlaubt, Schweigezauber auf meine Professoren anzuwenden.**

Fred und George saßen allein in Professor McGonagalls Büro, und warteten ungeduldig auf die Ankunft ihrer Verwandslungslehrerin.

„Das war brilliant, oder?", murmelte Fred, dem die Stille zu langweilig wurde.

„Es war irre.", stimmte George zu. „Bin mir aber nicht sicher, dass McGonagall das so sehen wird..."

„Oh, ich weiß nicht, vielleicht wird sie´s."; zuckte Fred hoffnungsvoll mit den Achseln.

Die Tür wurde aufgerissen, bevor George die Chance hatte zu antworten.

„Ihr habt einen Schweigezauber auf Professor Umbridge angewendet.", begann McGonagall mit wilden Augen.

„Ähh, ja.", schauderte Fred, da seine Hoffnungen, ohne Bestrafung herauszukommen, schwanden.

„Und ihr habt es irgendwie geschafft, ihn so auszuführen, dass er nicht entfernt werden kann.", zischte sie.

„Oh,oh.", antwortete George und sah der Professorin nicht in die Augen.

Seufzend setzte sich McGonagall in den Stuhl hinter ihrem Pult. „Ich weiß nicht, wie ihr beiden das schafft.", murmelte sie. „Ihr habt uns warscheinlich noch mehr Ausbildungserlasse eingebracht." , sie setzte sich gerade hin. „Ich werde euch eine Bestrafung dafür geben müssen.", sagte sie.

Die Zwillinge wappneten sich.

„Aber ich möchte, dass ihr wisst", sprach McGonagall nun in einer viel sanfteren Stimme. „Wie dankbar ich bin."

Die Zwillinge starrten sie an.

„Für den Augenblick jedenfalls. Wir werden ihr natürlich irgendwann die Stimme wiedergeben müssen. Aber bis dahin muss ich kein einziges unnötiges Husten mehr hören...", ebbt ihre Stimme ab.

Die Zwillinge konnten das nicht wirklich glauben, was sie hörten.

„Ihr müsst trotzdem Sätze schreiben"; fügte sie hinzu und sie ließen ihre Schultern hängen.


	5. Chapter 5

Nummer 96

**Nummer 96**

**Ich werde einen Zaubertrank nicht in umgekehrter Reihenfolge brauen, nur um zu sehen, was geschieht.**

Ein großer Strahl Dampf schoss aus dem Kessel und nebelte die ganze Klasse ein. George konnte noch nicht einmal seinen Zwilling neben ihm sehen, ganz zu schweigen von Snape, der sich seinen Weg zu ihm bahnte mit einem giftigen Gesichtsausdruck. Plötzlich verschwand der Dampf, von Fred entfernt, der aufgeregt auf die Reaktion des Zaubertrankmeisters auf ihr letztes Experiment wartete. George sah in seinen Kessel. Grüne Funken tanzten auf der Oberfläche und es sah aus, als ob Teile des Trankes aus dem Kessel auf den Boden kriechen wollten.

Sanpe, der nun den Weg wieder sehen konnte, beugte sich zu den Zwillingen.

„Haben Sie Probleme mit dem Unterricht, Weasley?", fragte er, seine Hakennase nur Zentimeter entfernt von Georges Nase.

„Ähm..."

„Ist es Euch jemals in den Sinn gekommen, dass wenn ihr einen Zaubertrank rückwärts braut, euer kindisches Experiment euch hätte umbringen können?", schnarrte er und drehte sich zu Fred. „Habt ihr nicht über die Auswirkungen nachgedacht, die ein Gebräu, das Euphorie verursacht, und dieses zu sich genommen wird, haben kann wenn es rückwärts gebraut wurde?"

„Nun...", begann George.

„Wir haben nur Spaß gemacht.", sagte Fred, obwohl er wusste, das, egal was er sagen würde, das Resultat das Selbe wäre. Snapes Augen verengten sich. „Fünfzig Punkte von Gryffindor und einen Monat Nachsitzen."

Er ging zurück zu seinem Pult um ihr Experiment zu vermerken. „Und wenn ihr noch einmal so etwas macht, dann werdet ihr rausgeschmissen."

Die Zwillinge zuckten, unbemerkt von Snape, mit den Achseln.

„Das war exzellent!" , wisperte Fred.

„Ja, sollten wir mal wieder machen!", antwortete George grinsend.

**Nummer 126**

**Mir ist es nicht erlaubt einen offiziellen „Umarme - einen - Slytherin -Tag" zu erfinden**

„Los geht's, Bruder", murmelte Fred zu seinem Zwilling, als er sich aufrichtete, auf einen dünnen Viertklässler aus Slytherin zuging und ihn herzlich umarmte. Der Junge war zu geschockt um reagieren zu können, und Fred war schon zurück zu George verschwunden, als er erst realisierte, was geschehen war.

Die Zwei duckten sich außer Sichtweite bevor der Slytherin ihnen etwas antun konnte.

„ Schwache Wahl. Das war ein Viertklässler! Ein dünner! Ron hätte den geschafft!", machte George ihn nieder.

„Gut, dann mach du es!", verlangte Fred und zeigte seinem Bruder eine große Siebtklässlerin in Slytherinroben, die in ihre Richtung ging.

„Oh man, sie ist beängstigend.", murmelte George.

„Wir machen das nicht weil es leicht ist, George.", erinnerte ihn Fred. „Wir machen das weil es lustig ist."

George nickte, ging auf das Mädchen zu, umarmte sie kurz und beschwor schnell ein Schild um ihn herauf um ihren Zauber abzublocken.

„Nett.", wisperte Fred. „Sie hat definitiv einen Teil Troll in sich."

„Wo sind Ron und Harry? Sie sollten das auch machen!", beschwerte sich George.

„Ähh, George...", Fred stieß ihn in die Rippen und zeigte auf die Treppe vor ihnen.

George lachte auf; Harry und Ron rannten die Treppen runter, gejagt von einem verärgerten Mob aus Slytherin den sie versucht hatten, zu umarmen.

Als er sie vorbei hechten sah, gluckste George nur noch.

„Oh, man... man kann aber nicht sagen, sie hätten es nicht probiert.

Fred nickte grinsend. „Sollen wir dem Kampf zusehen?"

George gluckste und folgte seinem Bruder in die Eingangshalle, wo sie die bevorstehende Konfrontation aus der ersten Reihe miterleben konnten.


	6. Chapter 6

Nummer 50

**Nummer 50**

**Ich werde keine Lebensversicherung für Harry Potter aufnehmen. **

„Fred? George?", Harry ging in ihren Schlafsaal. „Habt ihr irgendwas damit zu tun?", er hielt einen dicken Umschlag hoch. „Filch hat mir gesagt, für mich ist Muggelpost gekommen... sieht aus, als hätte jemand versucht, eine Lebensversicherung der Muggel auf meinen Namen aufzunehmen." Er sah die Zwillinge düster an, die auf ihren Betten erstarrt waren. „Sie haben sich geweigert, mich zu versichern, mit der Begründung, dass es zu viel Risiko für sie ist, wenn ich bösen Lords in die Quere komme.´"

„Oh,...ja...gut, zu unserer Verteidigung, wir haben diesen Antrag vor einer Weile weggeschickt. Wir haben das total vergessen...", murmelte George.

Harry zuckte mit den Achseln. „Mir ist es egal...aber Filch möchte euch sehen. Irgendwas über Zeitverschwendung der geheimen Zauberer-Postboten für unpraktische Scherze.´, oder irgendwas in dem Sinn."

Die Zwillinge standen widerwillig auf. „Weißt du, wenn es nicht abgelehnt worden wäre, und du gestorben wärst, hätten wir über einer Viertel Millionen Muggelpfund gewonnen..."

Harry grinste "Tut mir leid euch zu enttäuschen, aber ich bin halt nicht so einfach unter zu kriegen. Selbst nicht von bösen Lords´."

**Nummer 61**

**Es ist allgemein bekannt, dass Katzen und Drachen sich nicht untereinander vermehren und ich soll nicht versuchen diese Theorie zu widerlegen, ganz egal, wie außergewöhnlich das Resultat wäre.**

Hagrid sah die Zwillinge, die verlegen in seiner Hütte saßen, düster an. „Ihr habt versucht, Krummbein mit´m Chinesischen Feuerball zu kreuzen, den Krum bekämpfn musste?"

Die Zwillinge nickten.

„Indem ihr sie für Stundn in ne verzauberte Koppel einsperrt?"

Sie nickten wieder.

„Und denen beiden Liebestränke gebt?", warf Hagrid ihnen vor.

„Jep", George schluckte.

„Un ihr habt das für ne gute Idee gehaltn?", fragte Hagrid.

„Ähm, ja.", zuckte Fred hoffnungsvoll mit den Achseln.

„Ahh, Jungs, ich versteh eure Neugier voll un ganz", strahlte Hagrid. "Aber ich werd Hermine nich erklärn, warum ihre Katze nun nich mehr laufen kann..."


	7. Chapter 7

**Nummer 83 **

**Ich darf meinen Schlafsaal nicht verlassen, wenn Besucher aus dem Ministerium hier sind.**

„Fred, George, kommt ihr bitte mit mir mit?"

Die Zwillinge sahen von ihrem Frühstück auf, als die Stimme ihrer Hauslehrerin sie erreichte.

„Was haben wir getan?", fragte Fred verwirrt.

„Nichts. Kommt nur bitte mit."McGonagall lächelte die Zwillinge etwas an, und führte sie in den Gryffindorturm. „Wattlebird", sagte sie zum Portrait der fetten Dame, die aufschwang, um sie einzulassen.

Die Zwillinge folgten ihr die Treppe zu ihrem Schlafsaal hinauf, und ihr Stirnrunzeln vertiefte sich, als sie hineinging.

Sie wartete, bis beide Brüder im Raum waren, bevor sie hinauseilte und die Tür magisch verschloss.

„Wofür war das?" rief George.

„Heute kommen Besucher vom Ministerium", kam McGonagalls gedämpfte Stimme durch die Tür. „Wir hatten eine Lehrerkonferenz, und beschlossen, dass es so am Besten ist."

„Was?" jammerte Fred. „Sie hätten uns doch einfach bitten können, nichts anzustellen."

„Ich komme heute Abend um Sie zu holen, wenn die Beamten weg sind. Einen schönen Tag!" Sie hörten ihre Schritte leiser werden, und beide setzten sich schlecht gelaunt auf ihre Betten.

„Zumindest ist es ein Unterrichtsfreier Tag." Kommentierte Fred.

„Klappe, Fred.", schnauzte George.

**Nummer 95**

**Mir ist es nicht erlaubt einen Friedensvertrag mit Voldemort auszuhandeln. **

„Hey, Malfoy!"rief Fred Weasley im überlaufenen Zauberkunstkorridor.

Malfoy drehte sich mit einem gelangweilten Gesichtsausdruck zu ihm um. „Was, Weasley?"

George trat grinsend zu ihnen. "Gib das deinem Vater, ja?" George übergab ihm einen Brief mit der Aufschrift 'Lord V'. „Sag ihm, er soll das dem Oberkäse geben." Die Zwillinge zeigten ihm ihre erhobenen Daumen und gingen weg, sich auf dem Weg abklatschend.

Malfoy erstarrte und riss den Umschlag auf, zog den Brief raus und entfaltete ihn.

Sehr geehrter Lord Voldemort.

Wir sind zwei beunruhigte Bürger, die besorgt über ihr Leben und ihr Schicksal sind.

Wir bitten Sie, aufzuhören. Hören Sie einfach damit auf, so ein Control Freak zu sein, und machen Sie weiter mit Ihrem Leben.

Wir lassen Sie allein, wenn Sie uns allein lassen.

Viele Grüße,

Zwei beunruhigte Bürger.

P.S. Unsere Namen sind Lucius und Draco Malfoy.´

Malfoy schnitt eine Grimasse und wollte schon den Brief zerreißen, als ihm eine Idee kam.

„Professor Snape?", rief er seinem Lieblingslehrer nach, der gerade vorbeiging. "Fred und George Weasley haben mir das gegeben…"


	8. Chapter 8

**Nummer 100 **

**Mir ist es ****nicht erlaubt, Peeves mit Paintball bekannt zu machen.**

Fred und George versteckten sich hinter einem Wandbehang im zweiten Stock, um auf etwas zu warten.

Schnell machten Harry und Ron sie nach.

„Woher wusstet ihr, dass wir hier-" begann Fred, bevor Harry ihm das Wort abschnitt.

„Karte des Rumtreibers.", sagte er, auf das Pergament deutend. „Versteckt ihr euch vor Filch?"

„Und McGonagall.", sagten die Zwillinge zusammen.

„Die sind schon etwas furchteinflößend", grinste Ron. „Aber das war es wert."

„Wo ist Hermine?" fragte George.

„In ihrem Schlafsaal. Sie wurde während der ersten Attacke mit blauer Farbe übergossen."

„Erste Attacke? Er macht immer noch weiter?", fragte George.

"Jep. Die Große Halle sieht aus, als wenn sie explodiert ware.", grinste Harry. „Ihr hättet Malfoy sehen sollen, ganz in Gelb."

Plötzlich wurde der Wandbehang zur Seite gerissen. Die Vier fanden sich dem Schulleiter gegenüber.

„Fred, George, ich glaube Professor McGonagall sucht euch.", sagte er mit funkelnden Augen.

„Oh, nein…", murmelte Fred, als er, gefolgt von seinem Zwilling, aus ihrem Versteck hervortrat. Sie zuckten gleichzeitig mit den Achseln und folgten Dumbledore zurück in die Große Halle, wo Peeves auf sie, schussbereit, wartete.

**Nummer 123**

**Ich werde mich nicht als Voldemort für Halloween verkleiden.**

„Können wir reinkommen?" riefen Harry und Ron den Zwillingen durch die Tür ihres Schlafsaales zu.

„Jep, kommt rein." Die Zwillinge drehten sich zu Harry und Ron um.

Es war die Nacht den Halloweenfestes in Hogwarts, und alle verkleideten sich dieses Jahr. Harry war ein Pirat, der mehrere gemalte Narben auf seinem Gesicht hatte, die zu seiner Stirnnarbe passten. Ron war ein Muggelchirurg, und trug ein Stethoscope.

„Was zum Teufel tragt ihr da?" hisste Ron.

"Wir sind Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer!" antworteten sie gemeinsam. Sie trugen schwarze Umhänge und hatten ihre Gesichter so verwandelt, dass ihre Augen Scharlachrot wurden, und ihre Hautfarbe ein helles weiß wurde.

„Mum wird ausflippen, wenn sie den Brief nach Hause bekommt…" sagte Ron seufzend, als er sich, gefolgt von den Zwillingen, auf den Weg zur Großen Halle machte. Harry bildete, immer noch lachend, das Schlusslicht.

„Voldemort…oh, ich kanns´gar nicht erwarten, McGonagalls Gesicht zu sehen…"


	9. Chapter 9

**Nummer 137**

**Es ist eine schlechte Idee Professor Snape zu sagen, er nehme sich selbst zu Ernst.**

„Vielleicht war es doch keine so gute Idee." Sagte Fred nebenbei zu George, als sie kopfüber in Snapes Kerker hingen.

„Nein, wahrscheinlich nicht." Sagte George freundlich, als er eine Tarantel aus seinen Haaren zupfte.

**Nummer 112**

**Glückskekse mit zum Wahrsageunterricht zu nehmen bringt keinen Zusatzverdienst ein.**

„Sehen Sie mal, Professor!" Fred ruderte mit seiner Hand durch die Luft, um Professor Trelawneys Aufmerksamkeit zu bekommen.

„Ja, Fred, mein Lieber?" Trelawney sah zu den Zwillingen, die sich einen Tisch mit Lee teilten.

„Offensichtlich muss ich mich auf viele baldige Vergnügen einstellen´" las er laut von einem kleinen Zettel vor.

„Und ich muss schelmisch sein, dann werde ich nicht allein sein´!" machte George mit.

„Woher nehmt ihr das, Jungs?" sagte Trelawney mit einer Stimme, die nicht ganz so rauchig wie normal klang.

„Von diesen Glückskeksen mit den 100 Wahrheiten!" Lee zog einen Beutel unter dem Tisch hervor.

„Was?", fragte sich verwirrt.

„Ihr braucht keine Kristallkugeln mehr, Leute!" gab Fred der Klasse bekannt.

„Wer braucht noch Teeblätter?" fügte George hinzu.

„Benutzt einfach Glückskekse!" beendete Lee und schmiss die Kekse zu seinen Mitschülern.

Der Lärmpegel stieg, als alle ihre Zukunft vorlasen.

„Wenn eine Geldbörse leer ist, ist ein Herz voll!"

„Jemand spricht gut von mir!"

„Ich werde etwas Geld oder etwas Land erben!"

Trelawney griff sich einen. "100 Wahrheiten, sagt ihr?" fragte sie aufgeregt und öffnete ihren.

„Derjenige, der über sich selbst lacht, wird immer etwas zu lachen haben." las sie, und ihr Gesicht gefror.

Fred und George kugelten sich vor Lachen. „Hier, nehmen Sie den Rest. Geben Sie den ihren Klassen!" Sie drehten sich um, um ihre Sachen einzusammeln, als es klingelte. „Oh, und sagen Sie es nicht McGonagall!" fügte Fred hinzu, als sie, immer noch lachend, durch die Falltür glitten.


	10. Chapter 10

Da ich jetzt so lange nichts mehr übersetzt habe, gibt es heute zwei Kapitel…

Über Reviews freue ich mich…

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Nummer 157**

**Es ist verboten „Wie konnten Sie mich dermaßen betrügen?" zu schreien, wann immer Snape jemandem Hauspunkte abzieht**.

„Jungs, ich bin mir sicher, Ihr seid euch bewusst, dass es nicht von Vorteil ist, Professor Snape als Gegner zu haben." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Es ist manchmal schwer mit ihm auszukommen. "

Es entstand eine Pause, und die Zwillinge ashen ihren Schulleiter verlegen an. "Er zieht Gryffindor genug Punkte ab, Jungs, und obwohl ich nicht parteiisch sein darf, es war mein altes Haus. Ich möchte es gewinnen sehen."

Er lächlte sanft. "Aber zu schreien…" er zog seine Notizen zu Rate."`Wie konnten Sie mich dermaßen betrügen?´, und das jedesmal, wenn er Punkte abzieht, schreit einfach nur nach Schwierigkeiten. Und es führt dazu, wie wir gesehen haben, dass er sogar noch mehr Punkte abzieht.

"Ja… gut, zu unserer Verteidigung…" Fred sah seinen Bruder hilfesuchend an.

„Ah, Fred, sieh es ein." Sagte George schaudernd. „Wir haben keine Verteidigung."

Dumbeldore lächelte wieder. "Es ist gegen die Schulregeln, den Lehrern zu widersprechen, Jungs. Deshalb wird es dafür Nachsitzen geben."

„So lange wir das nicht mit Snape haben, ist es uns egal, sir." Sagten die Zwillinge zusammen.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Nummer 158**

**Ich werde kein Veritaserum aus Snapes Vorräten stehlen, und es in den morgendlichen Tee der Lehrer geben.**

„Weißt du, Minerva, ich mag deinen neuen Haarschnitt nicht wirklich." Sagte Professor Flitwick sachlich an einem kalten Wintertag beim Frühstück. Der gesamte Lehrertisch schwieg, als Flitwick seinen Mund mit seinen Händen bedeckte. „Ich meine-"

„Ich denke, du solltest deine Meinung bei dir behalten, Filius!" sagte McGonagall während sie ihr Haar, das in zum üblichen Knoten frisiert war, tätschelte. „Alle anderen mögen es." Fügte sie beinahe gereizt hinzu.

„Also eigentlich denke ich, es ist etwas streng." Sagte Dumbledore ruhig. „Oh… Minerva!" er realisierte, was er gesagt hatte. "Es tut mir Leid!"

„Nun, dann denke ich, dass du deins abschneiden solltest, Albus, es ist lächerlich!" schoss McGonagall zurück.

„Es gibt keinen Grund wütend zu werden." Versuchte Hagrid zu unterbrechen.

„Oh Klappe, du übergroßer Collie!" schnauzte Snape über den Tisch.

„Entschuldigung?" Professor Sprout hob eine Augenbraue. "Ein Collie?"

"Der würde einen besseren Lehrer als der abgeben!" antwortete Snape.

„Aber zumindest ist er nicht mit seinem eigenen Schmierfett bedeckt, Severus!" Snapes Augen wurden groß.

„Du würdest am besten in deinem Gewächshaus bleiben, Pomona…"

„Wartet!" Moody hielt seine Hände hoch. "Was ist los?" Die Halle war wegen der wütenden Diskussion der Lehrer still.

Plötzlich hörte man vom Gryffindortisch donnerndes Lachen. Fred und George standen auf. „Wir nehmen die Schuld auf uns, bevor noch wirklich etwas passiert!" sagten sie gemeinsam.


	11. Chapter 11

**Nummer 160**

**Ich darf die Erstklässler nicht davon überzeugen, dass das neue Passwort zum Gryffindorturm "Petrificus Totalus" ist, und es mit auf den Sprecher selbst gerichteten Zauberstäben gesagt werden muss.**

„Flibbertigibbet!" sagte ein Erstklässler zum Portrait der Fetten Dame im Gryffindorturm.

„Nein." Antwortete sie. "Das Passwort wurde heute Nachmittag geändert. Ihr werdet einen Vertrauensschüler oder Professor McGonagall finden müssen, damit sie es euch sagen."

„Oh, nein." Sagte der Erstklässler zu seinen Freunden. "Ich habe solche Angst vor McGonagall."

Seine Freunde nickten.

„Hey, wir kennen das Passwort!" erklang eine Stimme, oder auch zwei Stimmen, das konnten die Erstklässler nicht erkennen. Die Weasleyzwillinge waren ihnen zu gleich.

„Ja?" wagten sich die Erstklässler.

„Nun, es hab heute einen Bruch im Sicherheitssystem." Sagte einer der Beiden.

„Deshalb mussten sie das System etwas ändern." sagte der Andere.

Die Erstklässler nickten ernst. Die Fette Dame öffnete ihren Mund um zu sprechen, hielt inne, und schloss ihn wieder. Sie lehnte sich in ihrem Rahmen zurück um zuzusehen, und lächelte leicht.

„Ihr müsst das Passwort sagen, und euren Zauberstab direkt auf euch richten, seht ihr?" Fred stach sich seinen Zauberstab demonstrierend in seinen Bauch.

„Und dann müsst ihr `Petrificus Totalus´sagen!" sagte George.

„Aber das ist nicht alles." Machte Fred weiter. „Jeder muss es zur gleichen Zeit tun, als Beweis, dass ihr alle echte Gryffindors seit, klar?"

"Ahhh." Nickten die Erstklässler.

"Okay, auf Drei!" sagte George, und alle Erstklässler drehten sich zum Portrait um und positionierten ihre Zauberstäbe. „Petrificus Totalus!" sagten alle auf einmal, bevor sie steif wurden und nach hinten fielen.

„Schön" gratulierte Fred George.

„Perfekt" antwortete George.

„Mist." Sagte Fred. George sah verwirrt aus. "McGonagall, auf zwölf Uhr, auf dem Weg zu uns…"

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Nummer 161**

**Ich werde Professor Trelawney nicht sagen, dass meine Teetasse sagt, dass sie lügt.**

„Ahhh, meine Liebe, es scheint mir, als würdest du irgendwann diese Woche krank werden… komm nicht zum Unterricht, du willst doch niemanden anstecken…" Trelawneys Stimme wehte durch den Raum, als sie in Angelinas Teetasse sah. Die meisten schliefen, jedenfalls beinahe.

„Äh, Professor?" sagte Fred mit seiner Hand ausgestreckt in der Luft. Trelawney wandte sich ihm zu. Er sah tief in seine Teetasse.

„Ja, mein Lieber?" sagte Trelawney träumerisch.

„Meine Tasse sagt was anderes." Sagte er und sah auf. „Eigentlich" sagte er, und zeigte ihr die Tasse. „Eigentlich sagt sie, Sie sind eine Lügnerin."

Beleidigt sah Trelawney in die Tasse, und, ohne Zweifel, dort stand, geformt aus Teeblättern, das Wort `Lügner`.

„Ich bin mir sicher, dass die Sie meinen, Professor, denn sehen Sie." Sagte Fred und hielt ihr Georges Tasse hin.

Trelawneys Hand zitterte, als sie die zweite Tasse nahm. „Damit sind Sie gemeint, Professor Trelawney…" las sie laut. „Oh…" sagte sie stirnrunzelnd, bevor sie realisierte, mit wem sie es zu tun hatte. „Ihr zwei, Professor McGonagalls Büro, sofort!"

Die Zwillinge nickten und kletterten die Leiter runter. Man konnte sie zueinander sagen hören „Das war´s wert!" und „Ihr Gesicht… unbezahlbar!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Nummer 143**

**Ich werde nicht "We're off to see the wizard" singen, wenn ich zum Schulleiter geschickt werde.**

„Hallo, Jungs, lange nicht mehr gesehen." Sagte Dumbledore leicht lächelnd als er sich gegenüber von den Zwillingen niederließ.

„Hallo, Professor." Sagten beide gleichzeitig.

„Ich denke ihr habt Minerva mit eurem letzten Unsinn etwas irritiert?"

„Nun…" fing Fred an.

„Vielleicht ein wenig?" lächelte George.

„Sie hat mir gesagt, dass" Er zog seine Notizen zu Rate. „Jedesmal, wenn ich diese Jungen zu dir schicke, sie dieses schreckliche Muggellied 'we're off to see the wizard' singen, und es ist nicht nur schlecht gesungen, sondern auch sehr nervig."

„So ähnlich soll´s auch sein, ja", sagte Fred.

„Nun, das ist eigentlich kein Grund euch zu bestrafen" murmelte Dumbledore wie zu sich selbst. „obwohl es, ohne Zweifel, etwas witzlos ist…" sagte er und erhob seine Stimme wieder. „Deshalb muss ich euch Jungs bitten, das zu stoppen." Fred und George zogen gleichzeitig ihre Augenbraue hoch. „Und wenn ihr dies nicht tut, dann ist das ein Grund für eine Bestrafung, und ich habe keinen Zweifel daran, dass Minerva es lieben würde, euch dafür kopfüber im Kerker hängen zu sehen." Lächelte er, und die Zwillinge wussten, er scherzte nur. Sie lächelten nicht, und als sie hinausgingen, hörte Dombledore einen von ihnen murmeln: „Been there, done that…"

_______________________________________________________________________________

**Nummer 151**

**Ich werde dem Schlossportal nicht beibringen, Filch zu erkennen und ihn nicht rein zulassen.**

„Habt ihr das, Türen?" wisperte Fred schnell. Das große Eingangsportal blieb bewegungslos. „Wir nehmen das als ein Ja!"

Die Zwillinge schlüpften durch den kleinen Türspalt, den sie offen gelassen hatten, schlossen ihn hinter sich, und warteten in der Eingangshalle um zu lauschen. Sie grinsten, als sie Schritte hörten, die die Treppen zum Eingang hinaufstiegen. Sie hörten jemanden, wie er die Tür öffnen wollte. Und sie lachten still vor Freude, als sie realisiert hatten, das ihr Plan aufging.

„Hey, lasst mich rein!" sagte die raue Stimme ihres Hausmeisters.

Die Türen blieben geschlossen.

„Ich befehle euch, als Mitglied des Personals der Hogwarts Schule für Hexerei und Zauberei, mich sofort einzulassen!" schrie Filch.

Wenn jemand von draußen zugesehen hätte, hätte er gesehen, wie Teile des Portals sich in ein Gesicht verwandelten. Fred und George jedoch konnten nur die donnernde Stimme hören, die aus dessen bedrohlichen Mund kam.

„Keiner soll Hogwarts betreten, wenn die Türen dies nicht erlauben! Verschwinde von hier, Squib!"

Die Zwillinge konnten sich Filchs Gesicht beinahe vor ihnen sehen, als die Türen ihn Squib genannt hatten, und sie brachen in Lachen aus, was sie nicht unterbrechen konnten, auch nicht, als sie McGonagalls Gesicht sahen, die ihnen bedeutete, ihr in ihr Büro zu folgen.


	13. Chapter 13

Nummer 28

**Mir ist es erlaubt, eine Kröte, eine Ratte, eine Katze oder eine Eule zu haben. Mir ist es nicht erlaubt eine Riesenpython, einen Schneeleoparden, einen Tasmanischen Teufel oder einen Piranha zu besitzen.**

„Wie oft haben wir schon darüber geredet?" rief McGonagall während sie durch ihr Büro schritt. „Ich sagte es euch schon hundert mal, keine verbotenen Tiere mit in die Schule zu bringen, aber nein, ihr macht es trotzdem!" Sie machte eine Pause und legte ihre Hände auf ihr Pult. „Zuerst, diese Riesenschlange-"

„Riesenpython, um genau zu sein." korrigierte Fred.

Sie sah ihn finster an. „Dann der Schneeleopard!"

„Es war Winter!" sagte George. „Wir dachten, ihm würde es hier gefallen!"  
„Der Tasmanische Teufel?" presste sie hervor.

„Das war nur zum Spaß." gestand Fred.

„Und Sie, Hagrid!" sie drehte sich zu der dritten Person um. „Sie einfach so all das unter ihrer Nase durchschmuggeln zu lassen!" Er sah beschämt weg. „Ah, sie hattn doch nur Spaß, Professor. Ich hab sie die ganze Zeit im Aug behaltn! Den Piranhas gings gut! Sie liebens im See!"

Sie war einen Moment lang geschockt. „Piranhas?" schrie sie. „Welche Piranhas?"

Die Zwillinge seufzten.

_______________________________________________________________________________________________

**Nummer 36**

**Ich werde das Passwort des Badezimmers der Vertrauensschüler nicht umändern in „Macht sauber werden fast so schön wie dreckig werden."**

Es war spät, fast elf Uhr, und die Zwillinge versteckten sich hinter der Statue von Boris dem Bekloppten, von wo sie eine gute Sicht auf die Tür des Vertrauensschüler - Badezimmers hatten, und sie wussten, dass ihr Bruder Percy diese bald durchschreiten würde.

„Glaubst du er wird´s je erraten?" wisperte Fred zu George und sah auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nach ihrem Bruder.

„Nein." grinste George als Antwort. „Und hier ist er" sagte er und zeigte auf einen Punkt nur einen Korridor weiter.

Die Zwillinge sahen mit angehaltenem Atem, wie Percy um die Ecke kam und vor der Tür anhielt. „Callidora" sagte er zuversichtlich zur Tür.

Diese blieb verschossen. „Callidora!" sagte er noch einmal ungeduldig.

„Callidora?" sagte er zögernd, als die Tür sich wieder nicht öffnete.

George zog einen kleinen Papierflieger aus seiner Tasche, warf ihn zu seinem Bruder, und traf ihn am Hinterkopf.

Percy beugte sich hinunter um es aufzuheben, faltete es auseinander und las die Wörter auf dem Flügel laut vor.

„Macht sauber werden fast so schön wie dreckig werden."

Die Tür ging geräuschlos auf.

Percy ging hinein und sah sich nicht um, als er über die Schulter rief: „Ich werde McGonagall davon erzählen, Fred und George!"


	14. Chapter 14

Nummer 90

**Wenn mich der Gedanke an einen Zauber mehr als 15 Sekunden kichern lässt, ist anzunehmen, dass ich ihn nicht verwenden darf.**

„Wie ist die Ausbeute heute?" fragte Harry die Zwillinge, als sie in den Gryffindorgemeinschaftsraum kamen. Sie mochten es, über die verschiedenen Strafen der Zwillinge, die sie an einem Tag gesammelt hatten, zu diskutieren, um festzustellen, wer die Beste bekommen hat.

„Ich muss mit Filch- nun, Filch." bot Fred an.

„Langweilig." sagte Ron. Hermine runzelte die Stirn.

„Ich hab eine gute bekommen!" grinste George. „Von Lupin."

„Und?" fragte Ron schnell. Hermine rollte mit den Augen.

„Nun, er hat uns etwas über verschiedene Zauber erzählt, die er gesehen hat, und er hat über einen Typen geredet, den er und seine Schulfreunde nicht ausstehen konnten, und über die Duelle mit ihm." sagte er und versuchte nicht zu lachen.

„Ja?" Harry gestikulierte ihm weiterzumachen.

„Jedenfalls, einer dieser Zauber von denen er erzählt hat, hat mich für fünf Minuten dermaßen zum Lachen gebracht." erzählte er lachend weiter. „Deshalb hat er mich Sätze schreiben lassen."

Er zeigte Harry, Ron und Hermine das Pergament, auf dem seine Strafe stand.

„Wenn mich der Gedanke an einen Zauber mehr als 15 Sekunden kichern lässt, ist anzunehmen, dass ich ihn nicht verwenden darf." las Harry laut.

„Nett!" sagte Ron anerkennend.

„Und was war das für ein Zauber?" fragte Hermine widerwillig.

George hörte auf mit lachen. „Ich kann mich nicht erinnern!"  
Er sah zu Fred, der mit den Achseln zuckte. Als George ihren Tisch verließ, um jemand anderen nach dem Zauber zu fragen, beugte sich Fred zu den Dreien. „Lupin hat sein Gedächtnis verändert, und uns alle mit jeweils zehn Hauspunkten bestochen, dass wir es weder ihm, noch sonst jemandem sagen."

Hermine strahlte während Ron und Harry die Köpfe schüttelten.

**Nummer 34**

**Ravenclaws sind nicht „Übergeschnappte in Ausbildung".**

Professor McGonagall schritt vor den Zwillingen, die in ihrem Büro saßen und schuldbewusst aussahen, auf und ab.

„Diesmal seid ihr zu weit gegangen, Jungs!" warnte sie. „Ihr habt schon einige komische Sachen gemacht, aber das ist wirklich der Gipfel." Sie setzte sich hinter ihren Schreibtisch. „Wie?" fragte sie einfach.

„Nun, eigentlich war es ziemlich schwer." begann Fred.

„Ja, und wir mussten viel recherchieren." machte George weiter.

„Und als wir rausgefunden haben, wie wir es machen, mussten wir lange und hart überlegen, was wir machen." strahle Fred.

„Und ich glaube uns ist eine lustige und informative Lösung eingefallen." George sah hoffnungsvoll zu McGonagall. „Glauben Sie nicht?"

Die Professorin sah mörderisch aus. „Ihr habt die Frage zum Ravenclawturm verändert zu `Was sind Ravenclaws?´" Fred und George nickten und ihr Lächeln verschwand etwas.

„Und eure Antwort war `Übergeschnappte in Ausbildung´?!" kreischte sie.

„Ja?" sagte Fred.

„Die Ravenclaws standen Stunden lang vor ihrer Tür, und haben alles geantwortet, was ihnen einfiel, bis einer von ihnen Flitwick holen musste!" stellte McGonagall klar.

„Nicht so clever wie sie denken, oder?" Fred stieß George an.

McGonagall seufzte. „Ich schwöre, wenn ihr so viel Herzblut in eure Schulaufgaben wie in eure Streiche geben würdet, ihr wärt die Besten der Schule."

George lehnte sich zu Fred und wisperte, als McGonagall ihre Strafen notierte. „Wir sind die Besten in der Schule, stimmts?"

„Oh, ja, Bruder." grinste Fred. „Wir sind Legenden!"


	15. Chapter 15

Nummer 62

**Gryffindormut kommt nicht von Flaschen mit der Aufschrift Feuerwiskey. **

„Ich glaube, Professor McGonagall hat euch hierher geschickt mit der Botschaft `Nur weil es Weihnachten ist, kommt ihr nicht ungeschoren davon. ´" Dumbledore sah die Zwillinge über seine Brille an. „Was genau hat sie damit gemeint?"

Die Zwillinge sahen sich an. „Nun, sir, sehen Sie... es ist Weihnachten und alles... wir haben Feuerwiskey von-"

begann Fred bevor ihm George in die Rippen stoß. Dumbledore hob seine Augenbraue, aber erlaubte ihm, weiter zu sprechen.

„Ähh- der Küche..." machte er nervös lächelnd weiter. „Und wir haben ihn an einem Stand im Gemeinschaftraum verteilt."

„Und bei verteilen ,meinen wir verkaufen." gestand George.

„Und mit einem Stand meinen wir ein Tisch mir einem Plakat, auf dem `Gryffindormut´ steht." fügte Fred hinzu.

Dumbledore gluckste. „Ich befürchte, Professor McGonagall hat Recht. Ich kann euch nicht ohne Bestrafung entkommen lassen." sagte er, als er ihre Strafen aufschrieb, die sie in der darauffolgenden Woche zu erledigen hatten.

Die Zwillinge akzeptierten sie mit herunter hängenden Schultern.

„Aber, da es nun mal Weihnachten ist..." Dumbledore stand auf und ging zu einem Schrank, mit dem Rücken zu Zwillingen. „trinken wir darauf." Er drehte sich lächelnd zu ihnen um, mit drei kleinen Gläsern Feuerwiskey in seinen Händen.

Fred und George strahlten.

Nummer 71

**Ich werde meine Socken nicht als Handpuppe in Form des Slytherinhaus - Maskottchens missbrauchen. **

Madam Hoochs Pfiff war zu hören, und beide Quidditchteams stiegen in die Luft. Es war ein schöner sonniger Tag mit perfekten Spielbedingungen. Slytherin und Gryffindor spielten um den Pokal.

Fred und George nickten einander zu, als stille Kommunikation zwischen den Zwillingen.

Die Spieler waren gleich stark, der Spielstand war 70-70.

Nach zwanzig Minuten entdeckten die Zwillinge Harry, der etwas goldenem hinterher jagte.

In dem Wissen, dass ihnen nur Sekunden blieben, flogen die Zwillinge so schnell sie konnten auf Malfoy, den Sucher von Slytherin, zu. Sie hoben die Hand, die nicht das Schlagholz der Treiber hielt, steckten sie in ihre Taschen und zogen sie gleichzeitig raus, gerade als Malfoy zwischen ihnen durch fliegen wollte. Geschockt von dem Treiben kippte Malfoy unabsichtlich seinen Besen und flog nun im Sturzflug Richtung Erde. Die Menge applaudierte laut, und die Zwillinge wussten, dass ihr Plan aufgegangen war. Harry hatte den Schnatz gefangen wegen ihren Schlangen – Handpuppen, die sie getragen hatten und die ein Schlag ins Gesicht für Malfoy gewesen waren.

Als sie landeten klatschten sie sich mit ihren Händen ab, die immer noch die Handpuppen trugen, und das ganze Team rannte zu ihnen, um ihnen zu gratulieren. Es wäre ein wahrlich perfekter Tag gewesen, wenn es Snape nicht gegeben hätte, der mit einer steinernen Miene in seinem Gesicht zu ihnen kam und sie in sein Büro schleifte, um sie sofort zu bestrafen.

Aber wie Fred später zu George sagte, als sie per Hand die Bedpfannen im Krankenflügel polierten; `Du kannst nicht alles haben.´


	16. Chapter 16

Nummer 130

**Es ist nicht nötig, jedesmal „Puff" zu schreien, wenn ich appariere. **

„Was war es diesmal?" fragte Harry Fred und George, als sie von neuem aus McGonagalls Büro kamen.

„Offensichtlich hat man sich in Hogsmeade über uns beschwert." seufzte George, als er sich auf ein Sofa am Feuer setzte.

„Beschwerden? Über was?" fragte Ron, der abwesend mit einer Ecke seines Aufsatzes spielte.

„Ich weiß, worüber sie sich beschwert haben." merkte Hemine an, als sie sich ihnen anschloss. „Die Leute haben sich beschwert, wegen eurer irritierenden Gewohnheit jedesmal `Puff´ zu schreien, wenn ihr appariert."

„Eigentlich war es `PUFF!!´" korrigierte sie Fred.

„Und ich seh auch nicht, was daran so ein großes Problem sein soll." fügte George hinzu.

„Weil es echt nervig ist?" schlug Ron vor, und bekam von Fred einen Tritt.

„Darf man fragen warum dann?" fragte Harry sie.

„Zum Spaß." George zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Und was ist diesmal eure Bestrafung?" fragte Ron.

„Sätze schreiben." antwortete Fred. „Wir müssen hundertmal schreiben ` Es ist nicht nötig, jedesmal „Puff" zu schreien, wenn ich appariere."

„Ich glaube es war eine persönliche Beleidigung für McGonagall das Wort `PUFF´ schreiben zu müssen, es war´s also wert." sagte George grinsend.

Nummer 131

**Ich werde das Schwert von Gryffindor nicht aus Dumbledores Büro stehlen um damit in den Gängen zu patrouillieren.**

„Das ist krass, George, ich kann nicht glauben, dass wir das noch nicht ausprobiert haben!" wisperte Fred zu seinem Bruder.

„Ich weiß! Erstklässler sind so leicht zu erschrecken!" antwortete George und deutete mit dem Schwert auf eine Gruppe der eben erwähnten und knurrte sie an. Sie zerstreuten sich schnell.

„Dumbledores Büro ist nicht schwer bewacht." sagte Fred. „Rate einfach die richtige Süßigkeit und es öffnet sich. Wer hätte das gedacht?"

George lachte und gab das Schwert an Fred.

Sie erschreckten gerade eine Gruppe Zweitklässler, als sie auf die Professoren McGonagall und Dumbledore trafen.

George versteckte das große Schwert hinter seinem Rücken.

„Hallo!" sagte er strahlend.

„Was bringt Sie in den vierten Stock?" Fragte Fred scheinbar interessiert.

„George." sagte McGonagall und ignorierte Freds unnötige Frage. „Gebt Albus das Schwert und folgt mir in mein Büro, bitte." Sie ging davon, sodass die Zwillinge allein mit Dumbledore waren.

„Ihr solltet wirklich aufhören, sie immer sosehr zu reizen, Jungs." sagte Dumbledore mit einem sanften Lächeln, als er das Schwert von den Zwillingen entgegennahm.

„In Ordnung, danke Professor." sagte George. Sie drehten sich um, um McGonagall hinterher zu schlurfen, und überließen es Dumbledore ihre Patrouille zu beenden.


	17. Chapter 17

Nummer 142

„**Die Erde mit einer Armee von fliegenden Affen zu erobern" ist kein akzeptables Karriereziel.**

McGonagall sah von ihren gleichen Formblättern auf, direkt in ihre gleichen Gesichter.

Sie seufzte.

„Nein. Einfach nur – nein."

„Was?" fragte George unschuldig.

„Was?" wiederholte sie. „Ihr wollte beide `Die Erde mit einer Armee von fliegenden Affen erobern ´, das ist es!"

„Das ist berechtigt!" sagte Fred fröhlich. „Das ist es, was wir machen wollen, und ich bin sicher, dass wir es schaffen werden."

„Das hat die verrückte Hexe des Westens getan!" fügte George hinzu, stolz auf sein Wissen über Muggelmärchen.

„Was? Wer?" fragte McGonagall, bevor sie sich anders entschied. „Nein – lasst es."

„Okay, aber sie verpassen eine super Geschichte!" grinste Fred.

McGonagall schwieg und sah ihre zwei schlimmsten Schüler an.

„Wisst ihr was? Es ist gut. Ihr könnt jetzt gehen." sagte sie seufzend. Die Zwillinge sahen sich an und zuckten mit den Schultern. Sie gingen, bevor McGonagall es sich anders überlegen konnte.

Als sie gegangen waren legte McGonagall ihre Formblätter in große Umschläge und adressierte diese an den Minister. Zu den Formblättern legte sie eine Notiz.

„Potentiell gefährliche Lords – Beide im Auge behalten."

Nummer 156

**Ich werde die Slytherins nicht meinem „Schoßhund Fluffy" vorstellen, egal, wie verlockend es ist.**

„Hey, Kinder, wollt ihr etwas cooles sehen?" wisperte Fred einigen Slytherinerstklässlern zu, die vor Flitwicks Klassenzimmer standen.

„Natürlich!" stimmten die jungen Slytherins zu und folgten ihm den Korridor hinunter.

George stand vor einer Tür.

„Also Leute, das ist mein Schoßhund. Fluffy."

Er öffnete schwungvoll die Tür, schob die Kinder hinein, und schloss schnell die Tür hinter ihnen.

„Nee," antwortete George. „Wir haben die Tür unverschlossen gelassen. Und Bills alte Gitarre stand neben ihr. Wenn die nichts davon rausfinden, dann verdienen sie es, von einem dreiköpfigen Hund gefressen zu werden."

„Wahr." grinste Fred.


	18. Chapter 18

**Nummer 7**

**Der Kraken ist kein annehmbares Date für den Weihnachtsball.**

„Also ich nehm Angelina" stellte Fred klar, und mit einem Schaudern auf dem Gesicht. „Und du nimmst den Kraken."

George grinste. „Natürlich."

"Und du wirst es etwas unnatürlich finden." Kommentierte Ron aus einem Sessel am Feuer.

„Wie um Himmels Willen willst du den Kraken zum Weihnachtsball mitnehmen?" fragte Hermine George.

"Mit wem gehst du, Hermine?" nervte Ron.

Seinen Bruder ignorierend, strahlte George Hermine an. "In einem großen Tank. Und mit einem starken Aufrufezauber. Willst du mir nicht damit helfen?"

„Nein." Hermine rollte mit den Augen und strickte an ihren Elfenhüten weiter.

"Und wo ist dieser Tank jetzt?" fragte Harry.

„In der Küche. Die Hauselfen behalten ihn für mich im Auge." Grinste George. Hermine erstarrte.

Plötzlich gab es ein lautes Krachen neben ihnen. Ein Hauself war neben den Kamin appariert.

"Mr. Weasley?" sagte der Elf nervös.

"Ja?" sagte George; sein Grinsen war verschwunden.

„Professor McGonagall… hat Ihren… Tank gefunden. Sie möchte Sie sehen, wenn´s Ihnen Recht ist."

George rollte mit den Augen und ging resigniert zum Portraitloch; der Elf disapparitete zurück in die Küche.

"Er ist jetzt auch zu spät für ein normales Date!" sagte Fred freudig und klatschte in die Hände.

„Er kann mit Hermine gehen!" sagte Ron. „Wir wissen alle, sie hat ihr Date erfunden…"

**Nummer 23**

**Ich werde keinen Magic 8 Ball mit in den Wahrsage – Unterricht nehmen.**

„Was zur Hölle ist das?" wisperte Lee Jordan den Zwillingen zu.

„Das ist ein Magic 8 Ball; haben wir aus einem Muggelshop. Offensichtlich zeigt es die Zukunft!" wisperte George aufgeregt.

„Wie macht man das?" fragte Lee mit leuchtenden Augen. 

„Frag etwas, schüttel es und stell es auf den Kopf." Antwortete Fred und schüttelte besagten Ball. „Lass uns was über Trelawney fragen, okay?"

Die Professorin war damit beschäftigt, ihre Teetassen am anderen Ende des Raumes zu sortieren, deshalb sagte George in einer lauten tragenden Stimme: „Magic 8 Ball: Kann Professor Trelawney wirklich die Zukunft vorhersagen?"

Er drehte die Kugel um, und Trelawney sah ihn an.

„Es scheint nicht zu zutreffen." Las Fred laut über die Schulter seines Bruders vor.

„Hmm, lass uns eine andere Frage ausprobieren. Werden Fred und ich Schwierigkeiten für diese kleine Show bekommen?" fragte George grinsend die Kugel. Trelawney sah wütend aus.

„Besser nicht darüber reden…" las George. "Oh oh, das klingt nicht gut. Soll ich´s nochmal versuchen?"

Sein Zwilling nickte grinsend. George wiederholte seine Frage und sah auf die Antwort.

"Es ist sicher." Hey, das Ding ist gut!" Rief er lachend, als Trelawney sie wortlos zu McGonagall schickte.

_A/N: Wer nicht weiß, was ein Magic 8 Ball ist, kann das unter folgendem Link nachlesen:_

http:// www. Wikipedia .org /wiki/ Magic_8_Ball

_lg,_

_mijogeku_


	19. Chapter 19

Nummer 174  
Ich darf kein Shampoo und eine dazugehörige Gebrauchsanleitung auf das Pult von Professor Snape legen.

Harry, Ron und Hermine waren die Letzten im Gemeinschaftsraum; es war bereits lange nach Mitternacht. Ron versteckte ein Gähnen, und Hermine kraulte Krummbein verschlafen hinter den Ohren. Harry starrte in das sterbende Feuer im Kamin. „Wann werden sie wohl kommen?" fragte er, das Schweigen unterbrechend.  
„Keine Ahnung. Lange kann es nicht mehr dauern." sagte Hermine. Ron gähnte zur Antwort. Da öffnete sich das Portrait und die Zwillinge betraten den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie waren Aschgrau und leicht feucht, mit einem schimmeligen Geruch, der sie umgab.  
„Was zur Hölle ist mit euch passiert?" fragte Ron.  
„Ihr seht aus, als hättet ihr dem Riesenkraken gerade beibringen müssen, auf´s Klo zu gehen." beurteilte Harry und sah sie von Oben bis Unten an.  
„Ich bleibe dabei, ihr habt es verdient." sagte Hermine ruhig und setzte Krummbein auf den Boden.  
Die Jungen drehten sich um, um sie an zu starren. „Ich sage nicht, dass er es nicht verdient hat, nur, dass es extrem dumm und, nun ja, etwas peinlich war."  
„Peinlich?" echoten die Zwillinge empört.  
„Eigentlich versteh ich sie. Ich meine, Shampoo?" Ron schüttelte sich. „Es gibt tausende Sachen über die man sich bei Snape lustig machen kann, und ihr habt seine Haare gewählt?"  
„Nun, es hat ihn offensichtlich genervt!" stellte George klar. „Ich mein, sieh uns doch mal an! Seht euch mal an, was er uns für eine Strafarbeit gegeben hat!"  
„Er hätte es so oder so getan, egal was ihr gemacht habt, seht es ein." sagte Harry weise, und versteckte ein Gähnen.  
Nickend verließen Harry, Ron und Hermine den Gemeinschaftsraum in Richtung ihrer Schlafsäle. Fred und George blieben allein zurück. „Es war nicht peinlich, oder?" fragte Fred seinen Zwilling.  
„Nein, es war unglaublich." versicherte George. „Bin mir aber nicht sicher, ob es es wert war" kommentierte er mit Blick auf seinen schleimigen Umhang.

Nummer 175  
Ich werde den Erstklässlern nicht sagen, dass Lernen am besten funktioniert, wenn man die ganze Nacht das Buch auf seinem Kopf balanciert, und dass die Schwerkraft die Informationen in das Gehirn speichert.

„Es tut mir Leid so hart zu euch sein zu müssen, Erstklässler, aber diese Testergebnisse sind einfach nur unerklärlich!" verkündete McGonagall ihrer Klasse. „Ihr seid normalerweise eine gute Klasse und habt noch nie so etwas schlechtes abgegeben!"  
Die Klasse saß eingeschüchtert auf ihren harten Stühlen. Sie waren eine schlaue Klasse und hatten noch nie etwas so schlechtes getan. Sie hatten auch hart gelernt.  
McGonagall seufzte. „Ich meine, habt ihr überhaupt gelernt, Kinder? Ich weiß, wir haben dieses Thema nicht sehr ausführlich behandelt, aber ich dachte ihr würdet das nachlesen..."  
„Wir haben gelernt!" piepste ein kleiner Junge verteidigend. „Stundenlang!"  
„Wie?" fragte McGonagall ungläubig.  
„Nun, wir haben mit älteren Schülern geredet, und die haben uns ihre geheime Lernmethode gegeben!" sagte ein Mädchen achselzuckend. Ein paar ihrer Mitschüler versuchten sie zu stoppen.  
„Sie haben uns gesagt, es nicht zu erzählen!" hisste ihre Nachbarin.  
„Wer hat euch gesagt, was ihr nicht erzählen sollt?" sagte McGonagall misstrauisch.  
„Nun, da sie ja bereits etwas verraten hat" seufzte ein Junge. „können wir es Ihnen auch erzählen."  
„Es waren diese Zwillinge, in Gryffindor." sagte das Mädchen. „Die Weasleys?"  
„Die Weasleys. Natürlich." sagte McGonagall durch ihre gebleckten Zähne. „Was haben sie euch gesagt, sollt ihr machen?"  
„Sie haben gesagt, wenn wir unsere Bücher auf dem Kopf balancieren würden, die Schwerkraft – und die Magie – würden die Informationen in unseren Köpfen festsetzen. Sie sagten, so hätten sie ihre neun Ohnegleichen ZAGs bekommen."  
„Neun Ohnegleichen ZAGs, oh man." murmelte sie, bevor sie nach den Zwillingen schicken ließ, damit sie diesen eine Predigt halten konnte wegen Verderbens ihrer Erstklässler.


	20. Chapter 20

Nummer 173  
Ich darf Hermines Buch „Geschichte von Hogwarts" nicht aus dem Fenster schmeißen mit der Begründung es wollte frei sein.

„Fred!" schrie Hermine, als ihr Lieblingsbuch durch das Fenster im Gemeinschaftsraum flog.  
„Was? Es hat mich angefleht!" sagte Fred fröhlich.  
„Ja, es wollte etwas Frischluft!" stimmte George zu.  
„Es wollte sehen, wie weit sich Hogwarts verändert hat, sein es geschrieben wurde!" strahlte Fred sie an.  
„Das ist nicht witzig, es ist ein sehr wichtiges Buch!" schrie Hermine und sah Harry und Ron bittend an.  
„Sieh mich nicht an, ich hätte das schon vor Jahren getan, wenn ich keine Angst vor deiner Wut hätte." sagte Ron und Harry nickte ernst neben ihm.  
„Es war schon längst überfällig, Hermine." sagte er glucksend.  
„Und du kannst nicht schon wieder an unsere Mutter schreiben, Hermine, das wird langweilig." grinste George.  
„Gut, werd ich nicht." sagte sie, und stand plötzlich auf Zehenspitzen, verrenkte sich den Nacken und versuchte jemanden im überfüllten Gemeinschaftsraum auszumachen. „Aber ich werde es jemandem erzählen...Percy." sie strahlte und rief das dritte Weasleykind zu ihr.  
„Was ist los, Hermine?" fragte Percy.  
„Fred und George haben mein Buch aus dem Fenster geworfen!"  
Percys Augen verengten sich und er bedeutete den Zwillingen ihm zu folgen.  
„Das war wenig, Hermine." sagte Ron kopfschüttelnd.  
„Ja, das war unter deinem Üblichen." stimme Harry zu.  
„Ich wollte nur mein Buch wiederhaben. Und was wird er schon ihnen antun?"  
Ron zögerte. „Ich hoffe nicht das, was er mit mir gemacht hat, als ich seine ZAG-Ergebnisse gestohlen und all seine Noten geändert habe..."

Nummer 177  
Ich werde meine Magie nicht dazu benutzen, Testfragen so zu verändern, dass ich sie beantworten kann.

„Ihr seid wirklich die teuflischsten Schüler, die die Schule je ausgebildet hat!" schrie McGonagall in einer hohen Tonlage.  
„Wirklich?" Fragten Fred und George grinsend.  
„Ihr seid erst im dritten Schuljahr-" begann sie, immer noch schreiend.  
„Erst?" fragten die Zwillinge.  
„- Und trotzdem seit ihr solche Musterschüler, dass ihr 100% in jedem eurer Examen habt?" sie strich ihr Haar aus dem Gesicht; es fiel aus ihrem strengen Knoten, da sie sich so aufregte.  
„Warum ist das so schwer zu glauben?" fragte Fred.  
„Weil alle Fragen ähnlich einfach waren wie `Wie viele Weasley-Kinder gibt es?´und `Was ist Harry Potters voller Name?´" hisste sie, das Gesicht nur Zentimeter von denen der Zwillinge entfernt.  
„Oh kommen Sie schon, Sie fanden es lustig!" sagte George.  
McGonagall redete für einen Moment Unsinn, bevor sie verstummte. „Ich weiß nicht, was ich mit euch machen soll!" schrie sie.  
„Nun, das wird Sie vielleicht aufheitern." sagte Fred und griff in seine Schultasche.  
„Ja, wir haben uns schon gedacht, dass Sie so reagieren würden." sagte George.  
„Also haben wir die echten Tests auch gemacht, um Sie aufzuheitern." sagte Fred und gab ihr einen Papierstapel.  
„Ihr habt – ihr habt wirklich die Echten auch noch gemacht?" fragte sie schwach und nahm die unordentlichen Papiere.  
„Jep. Nun sind wir offiziell brilliante Schüler, oder?"  
„Nicht unbedingt..." sie seufzte und sah auf ihre schrecklichen Testantworten.


	21. Chapter 21

Nummer 200  
Ja, die große Halle ist extrem groß, aber Quidditch ist ein Sport für draußen.

Dumbledore ging schnell zu seinem Tisch, sein langer Umhang wehte ihm hinterher, und nahm seinen Spitzhut. Er ging zurück zur Tür und zu den Treppen dahinter. Er war spät dran zum Mittagessen, und wenn er nicht schnell dorthin käme, würde Professor McGonagall wieder das ganze Hühnchen allein essen.  
Er öffnete die Tür am Ende der Treppe und ging schnell den Korridor entlang, doch er stieß mit einem kleinen Jungen zusammen, der Hals über Kopf zu ihm rannte.  
Dumbledore beugte sich nach vorn, um den Jungen zu beruhigen. "Was ist los?", fragte er besorgt.  
"P-Professor McGonagall hat m-mich zu Ihnen geschickt, um Sie mit in die Halle zu f-führen.", stotterte er.  
Dumbledore folgte dem Jungen neugierig, und fragte sich, was ihn wohl erwarten würde.  
Die Türen öffneten sich, als er ankam, und enthüllten eine seltsame Szenerie.  
Es sah so aus, als sei ein brutales Quidditchspiel direkt unter dem wolkenlosen Himmel der Decke im Gange.  
Dumbledore ging entlang den Haustischen zu seinem Platz zu, während er dem Quaffle ausweichen musste, und nahm seinen Platz am Lehrertisch ein.  
"Fred und George", sagte Minerva an seiner Seite.  
"Wie haben sie es geschafft, ihr Team sowie das der Slytherins zu überreden, hier zu spielen?", fragte er interessiert.  
"Ich weiß es nicht, Albus, und kurz gesagt, kümmert es mich nicht. Soll ich ihrer Mutter schreiben?", fragte sie.  
"Hmm, ja, machen Sie das.", sagte Dumbledore und nahm sich das letzte Stück Hühnerfleisch. "Wie steht es eigentlich?", fragte er McGonagall lächelnd.

Nummer 193  
Der "Ich hasse Snape" Club ist keine erlaubte Freizeitaktivität.

"Ich glaube, ihr Jungs wisst, warum ihr hier seit.", sagte Dumbledore, dieses Mal ohne ein Lächeln.  
Fred sah George an. "Nun, wie können es wahrscheinlich erraten", sagte er und sah schuldbewusst seinen Schulleiter an.  
"Jungs, einen Lehrer zu verleumden ist eine sehr, sehr schlimme Beleidigung", seufzte Dumbledore.  
"Aber er ist so gemein zu uns!", George sah mit großen Augen Dumbledore an.  
"Sei es, wie es sei, ihr habt ihm keine wirkliche Chance gegeben, nicht wahr?", sagte Dumbledore, als er seine Halbmondgläser mit einem Stück seines Umhangs polierte.  
"Was meinen Sie, Sir?",fragte Fred launisch. "Er zieht uns immer Punkte ab!"  
"Er gibt uns jede Stunde Null Punkte!", fügte George hinzu.  
"Und er lacht über unsere Zaubertränke!" Fred verschränkte seine Arme. "Es ist nicht fair!"  
"Und das geht schon viel zu lange so!", sagte beide gemeinsam.  
Dumbledore setzte sich die nun glänzende Brille wieder auf seine Adlernase. "Jungs, ihr seit gerade mal eine Woche in der ersten Klasse."  
Die Zwillinge sahen sich an, bevor sie wieder Dumbledore ansahen. "Ganz genau!", sagten sie.


	22. Chapter 22

Nummer 190  
Ich werde keine Zettel austeilen und die Schüler bitten, die folgende Frage zu beantworten: Glaubst du, dass Snape böse ist?

"Was sagt das Wahlergebnis nun?", fragte Fred seinen Zwilling. "Haben wir nun offiziell einen bösen Lehrer?"  
"Ich würde es so sagen.", antwortete George. "99% der Schüler finden ihn ohne Zweifel und unwiderruflich böse."  
"Was ist mit dem 1% dann?" fragte Hermine, die sich mit an den Tisch setzte, der von den Wahlzetteln bedeckt war.  
"Die finden ihn nur ziemlich gemein." beantwortete George die Frage.  
"Wartet mal, wie viele Leute habt ihr gefragt?", wunderte sich Harry laut und zog sich einen Stuhl heran, um sich neben Hermine zu setzen.  
"Um die zweihundert.", sagte Fred stolz. "Aus allen Jahrgängen!"  
"Ja, aber habt ihr auch den Slytherins einen Zettel gegeben?", fragte Ron, und schubste einen Erstklässler aus einem Stuhl am Nachbartisch, um sich neben Fred zu setzen.  
"Ähh…ja?", versuchte es George.  
"Also ist es nicht gültig", stellte Hermine heraus.  
"Das heißt euer ganzes `lustiges Experiment´; Harry machte an dieser Stelle überdeutlich die Anführungszeichen in die Luft; war total unnütz."  
"Ach, komm schon!, rief Fred. "Das ist nicht fair!"  
Harry lächelte die Zwillinge an. "Es gab sowieso kaum etwas zu fragen, wir wussten alle, er ist böse."  
Ron wühlte sich durch die Papiere auf dem Tisch. "Wer hat gesagt, er wäre nur ab und zu fies?", fragte er, und versuchte das Papier zu finden.  
"Das wäre dann wohl ich.", sagte eine kalte Stimme vom Eingang des Gemeinschaftsraums her.  
"Snape", seufzten die Zwillinge gleichzeitig.  
"McGonagall steht direkt hinter diesem." sagte Snape kühl. "Kommt mit, ihr.", sagte er, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Die Zwillinge folgten niedergeschlagen.  
"Wie hat er überhaupt einen Wahlzettel bekommen?", fragte Harry.  
Ron wurde schrecklich rot. Harry hob eine Augenbraue. "Es war die Rache für diesen `Umarme einen Slytherin Tag´!"

Nummer 185  
Ich werde McGonagall nicht sagen, dass sie Unglück bringt, weil sie sich in eine Katze verwandeln kann.

McGonagall sah sich die Ausrüstung an, die die Weasley-Zwillinge vor sie gestellt hatten; Bücher, Papiere, lange Aufsätze, unbewegliche Mugglebilder, wie bewegliche Zaubererbilder.  
Sie hörte sich ihre Predigt an, die weiter und weiter und weiter ging, so unsinnig, dass sie nach fünf Minuten abschaltete. Als sie zum Ende ihrer Rede kamen, kam auch sie wieder zu sich.  
"und deshalb, glauben wir, dass wir es nicht bestehen, Professor!", sagten sie gleichzeitig.  
McGonagall seufzte. "Ihr glaubt, ihr besteht es nicht, weil meine Animagusform eine Katze ist, die in manchen Kulturen Unglück bringen soll?"  
Die Zwillinge nickten. "Es ist die einzige Erklärung, die uns eingefallen ist, Professor.", sagten sie ernst.  
McGonagall sah die Unruhestifter an, und schüttelte traurig ihren Kopf.  
"Und die Möglichkeit, dass ihr einfach die Arbeiten nicht erledigt habt, erscheint euch unmöglich?"  
"Total", sagten sie schulterzuckend.  
"Gut", seufzte sie. "Gut, ich bringe Unglück. Weg mit euch."  
Die Zwillinge beeilten sich, aus dem Büro zu kommen.  
"Hat das funktioniert?" wisperte George, als sie zum Gemeinschaftsraum zurückgingen.  
"Gut möglich!", strahlte Fred, unwissend, dass schon ein Brief auf dem Weg zu ihrer Mutter war, während sie noch sprachen.


	23. Chapter 23

Nummer 240  
Mir ist es nicht erlaubt die Hände von Harry und Draco mit einem Super-Klebezauber zusammenzukleben.

Fred und George saßen in ihrer üblichen Ecke im Gemeinschaftsraum und beobachteten Hermine, wie diese auf ihre Aufsätze für Geschichte der Zauberei korrigierte, die die Zwillinge ihr auf Rons Rat gegeben hatten, bevor sie diese Professor Binns aushändigen mussten. Während sie nun viele Absätze ihrer Aufsätze durchstrich und neuschrieb, begannen die Zwillinge, Ron und Lee Jordan mit einer Runde Snape explodiert.  
Plötzlich gab es einen lauten Knall und das Portraitloch schwang geräuschvoll auf; es enthüllte zwei sich streitende Teenager, die beide den Zauberstab gezogen und am Hals des Anderen hatten.  
"Harry!", schrie Hermine, und verschüttete vor Überraschung Tinte über Freds Aufsatz. "Was macht Malfoy hier?"  
"Gute Frage, Hermine!", sagte Harry verärgert, während er nie die Augen von Malfoy nahm.  
"Harry - was?", sagte Ron, und sah dabei verwirrter aus, als Harry ihn je gesehen hatte; und Harry hatte ihn schon seit drei Jahren bei Prüfungen beobachten können.  
Harry hob die Hand, die nicht seinen Zauberstab hielt, in die Luft, und auch Malfoys Hand ging nach oben.  
"Jemand", sagte er giftig, "fand es wohl lustig Malfoy und mich zusammenzukleben!"  
"Meine Güte, das hier ist ja eine Müllkippe.", schnarrte Malfoy und sah sich im Raum um. "Ich sehe nicht ein, warum wir überhaupt hierher gekommen sind, Potter. Ich würde eher sterben als hier zu leben."  
"Vielleicht sollte ich uns dann einfach auseinanderfluchen, Malfoy, und dann sehen wir weiter. Und wohin könnten wir sonst gehen? Welcher deiner Freunde würde uns entkleben? Crabbe oder Goyle?"  
Harry starrte Hermine bedeutungsvoll an, die sofort verstand und aufsprang, und sagte "Leviso!"  
Die Zwei ließen sich dankbar los, Harry massierte sich die Hand und Malfoy desinfizierte die seine mit einem Zauber.  
"Gott sei Dank! Noch eine Minute, und ich wäre irre geworden. Oh, und - ich weiß, dass ihr beiden das wart. Ihr könnt nun jeden Tag mit einem Brief von meinem Vater rechnen.", schnarrte Malfoy, bevor er aus dem Gemeinschaftsraum ging. Harry drehte sich wütend zu den Zwillingen um.  
"Ihr beiden wart das?", knurrte er.  
"Äh… ja?", sagte Fred schwach.  
"Lucius Malfoy wird nichts mehr von euch zu fassen bekommen, wenn ich mit fertig bin!", drohte Harry dunkel, bevor er die beiden durch den Gemeinschaftsraum jagte und sie mit Flüchen bombardierte, bis sie Wackelpudding-Artige Klumpen auf dem Boden des Korridors im Vierten Stock waren.

Nummer 238  
Bungee-Jumping vom Astronomie-Turm ist gegen die Regeln, auch wenn diese nirgendwo geschrieben steht.

"Professor Sinistra hat mir gesagt, sie hätte fast einen Herzinfarkt bekommen, als sie euch beide gesehen hat, wie ihr euch vom Turm gestürzt habt.", sagte McGonagall schlecht gelaunt. "Und die Schüler, die euch von den Ländereien gesehen haben, waren auch schockiert."  
"Ja, das haben wir gehört, ist nicht ein Erstklässler in Ohnmacht gefallen?", fragte Fred neugierig.  
"Das," sagte McGonagall, "tut nichts zur Sache."  
"Sie können uns jede Strafarbeit geben, die Sie wollen, Professor, aber wir haben die Schulregeln vorher gründlich überprüft, und nirgendwo stand geschrieben, dass Bungee-Jumping vom höchsten Turm nicht erlaubt wäre."  
"Die Schulregeln setzen etwas gesunden Menschenverstand voraus, wisst ihr," sagte McGonagall müde. "ansonsten wäre das Regelbuch wohl meterdick."  
"Eigentlich ist es schon dick," sagte Fred, während George bestätigend nickte.  
"Wir haben eine Zeit gebraucht um es durchzulesen, bevor wir das Inhaltsverzeichnis entdeckt haben."  
"Wisst ihr, wenn ihr halb so viel Energie zum Lernen verwenden würdet…", seufzte McGonagall. Sie hatte diesen Satz schon so oft geäußert, und er hatte überhaupt keinen Effekt auf die regelbrechenden Zwillinge.  
"Ja, ja, wir wären die neuen Hermine-Zwillinge, wir wissen es," grinste Fred.  
McGonagall schüttelte den Kopf, und schrieb Sätze schreiben als ihre Bestrafung auf. Diese würden sie mit in ihren Gemeinschaftsraum nehmen und, ohne Zweifel, lächerlich finden.  
In der tat, denn als sie hinausgingen, hörte McGonagall das Rascheln von Pergament, als die Zwillinge es lasen, und zueinander murmelten: "  
Bungee-Jumping vom Astronomie-Turm ist gegen die Regeln, auch wenn diese nirgendwo geschrieben steht?" Sie heulten laut auf vor Lachen. "Brilliant!"


	24. Chapter 24

Nummer 229  
Ich werde den Erstklässlern nicht erzählen, dass nur wahre Hexen und Zauberer Thestrale sehen können; und dass wenn sie es nicht könnten, sie offensichtlich nicht für diese Schule geeignet wären.

Fred und George trafen sich mit Hagrid spät am Abend des zweiten Septembers vor seiner Hütte.  
„Erster Tag wieder hier, und schon Strafarbeit, nicht Jungs?", fragte Hagrid freundschaftlich.  
„Jep," Fred zuckte mit den Achseln. "Trotzdem haben wir Harry und Ron noch nicht schlagen können."  
„Man kann nicht alles haben", sagte Hagrid finster. „Was habt ihr denn gemacht?"  
„Haben den Erstklässlern gesagt, dass wenn sie keine Thestrale sehen könnten, sie nicht wirklich magisch wären.", sagte George.  
„Ihr habt was gemacht?", empörte sich Hagrid. "Das ist furchtbar!"  
"Neh, ist es nicht. Direkt nach uns hat McGonagall sie aufgeklärt." ,sagte Fred.  
„Ja, kein Schaden, keine Klagen," stimmte George zu.  
"Nun ich denke, McGonagall hat sich gedacht, es sei lustig, euch diese Strafarbeit zu geben!" gluckste Hagrid. „Ich glaub nich, dass einer von euch Thestrale sehen kann, oder?"  
„Ähm, eigentlich nicht," sagte Fred langsam. „Warum?"  
„Weil ihr mir helft, ´n paar Neue zu dressieren." sagte Hagrid gut gelaunt.  
„Was?" sagte George vorsichtig. "Wir sollen dir helfen, was zu dressieren, was wir nicht mals sehen können?"  
„Jep" Hagrid strahlte. „Die Ironie, oder?"  
"Wie?" fragte Fred bittend.  
"Ah, ihr setzt euch einfach auf die drauf und führt sie über das Gelände, bis sie es gewöhnt sind, Anweisungen zu folgen." Hagrid zuckte mit den Achseln. „Ich würds ja selbst machen, aber die halten mein Gewicht nicht aus."  
„Wir müssen auf unsichtbaren Pferden reiten und uns von denen über das Gelände fliegen lassen? Und die sind noch nicht dressiert uns sicher wieder runter zu bringen?", wimmerte Fred.  
„Welch Freude!" seufzte George, als sie Hagrid in den dunklen Wald folgten.

Nummer 197  
Ich werde mir kein Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen für Peeves „ausleihen".

Percy Weasley lehnte sich gemütlich in seinem Schaumbad zurück, nahm einen Schluck Kürbissaft aus einem großen Kelch und lächelte die Meerjungfrau im Gemälde an der Wand schüchtern an. Es war ein guter Tag gewesen; er gewann seine Wette mit Penelope, sein Haus führte im Kampf um den Hauspokal und er konnte heute vier Strafarbeiten vergeben.  
Er seufzte zufrieden und schloss die Augen, die Schönheit des Marmors im Vertrauensschülerbad ausblendend. Plötzlich gab es einen Knall. Schnell öffnete er wieder seine Augen und drehte sich zur Tür um; nicht ohne viel nach Kandis schmeckenden Badeschaum zu schlucken. Die Tür war geöffnet und einige Meter über dem Boden schwebte Peeves der Poltergeist.  
„Peeves!", bellte Percy empört. "Du darfst nicht hier sein! Nur Vertrauensschüler!"  
Er zögerte einen Moment. "Zudem bin ich hier! Geh weg!"  
Peeves zeigte ihm ein unheilvolles Lächeln und schwebte ihm gegenüber, so dass ihre Nasen sich fast berührten. Percy wurde plötzlich klar, dass er keine Kleidung am Leib hatte.  
„Peevesy hat sich ein kleines Abzeichen zugelegt, oder? Ein schimmerndes Abzeichen, das sagt, dass ich hier drin sein darf!"  
Er streckte die Brust raus, auf der ein glänzendes Vertrauensschüler-Abzeichen aus Gryffindor prangte.  
„Was – wie?" Warte, das gehört mir!" schrie Percy, sprang, seine Blöße vergessend, aus dem Bad.  
Er fluchte laut, als ihm dies bewusst wurde, und griff nach einem Handtuch.  
„Ja, Gred und Forge, die Meister von Gryffindor!" gackerte Peeves.  
„Gred? Fred und George?" zürnte Percy. „Ich werde sie umbringen!" Er begann, aus dem Badezimmer zu eilen, bevor er sich erneut umdrehte. „Und gib mir mein Abzeichen!"


	25. Chapter 25

Nummer 245

Ich werde Dracos Besen nicht mit einem aus Filchs Besenschrank vertauschen.

Madam Hooch blies in ihre Pfeife und das Spiel begann. Die Teams flogen in die Luft und die Menge applaudierte laut. Harry flog über dem Stadion um nach dem Schnatz Ausschau zu halten. Oliver schwebte vor den Torringen. Alicia, Angelina und Katie arbeiteten wie üblich zusammen und warfen den Quaffel in höchster Geschwindigkeit, um den Jägern von Slytherin zu entgehen. Fred und George nickten sich zu und fasten ihre Schläger fester an, als sie im Spielfeld umherflogen, um ihre Mannschaftsmitglieder vor Klatschern zu schützen. Plötzlich erklang Madam Hoochs Pfeife erneut, und hinterließ einen schrillen Pfiff in der Luft. Die Teams flogen verwirrt, und in Harrys Fall, der gerade den Schnatz gesehen hatte, verärgert, zum Boden zurück.

„Was," hisste Madam Hooch, "ist mit dem Besen dieses Jungen geschehen?"

Beide Mannschaften drehten sich zu Malfoy um, der auf seinem Besen saß und die Füße auf den Boden drückte, um seinen unwilligen Besen zum Fliegen zu bewegen.

Fred und George tauschten einen schnellen, panischen Blick.

„Hey!" schrie Flint, der ihre Gesichtsausdrücke bemerkte. „Sie waren es, Professor! Die haben was gemacht!"

Hooch wandte sich den Zwillingen zu, während der Rest des Gryffindorteams sie rebellisch anblickte.

„Ihr habt euch an Dracos Besen zu schaffen gemacht? Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?"  
„Eigentlich haben wir uns gedacht, wenn wir den Besen reparieren…" begann George.

„würde der faule Sack vor dem großen Spiel auch mal damit trainieren." beendete Fred den Satz.

Malfoy wurde leicht rot. „Mein Vater erfährt davon! Was habt ihr mit meinem Besen gemacht? Warum hebt er nicht ab?" er sah sie mörderisch an.

Beide Teams, Madam Hooch und die ganze Schülerschaft von Hogwarts starrte die Zwillinge in Erwartung einer Antwort an.

„Eigentlich haben wir ihn vertauscht." George zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Mit einem von Filch," machte Fred weiter.

„Weisst du, für jemanden, der ständig mit seinem Rennbesen prahlt, hast du noch nicht mal den Unterschied bemerkt, als du auf einem Kehrbesen gesessen hast!" George kicherte. Malfoy starrte ihn wütend an.

"Das wird Konsequenzen haben, Weasley." Brachte er zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

„Ja, natürlich", sagte George fröhlich.

"Wir gehen dann schon mal zu McGonagalls Büro, oder?" fragte Fred eine seltsam gut gelaunte Madam Hooch mutig, die einfach nur nickte.

Nummer 257

"Potter 6, Voldemort 0" ist keine erwünschte T-Shirt Aufschrift.

Der Heuler explodierte in einem Regen aus Asche über dem Gryffindortisch in der Großen Halle. Drei der Vier Haustische brachen in Applaus aus als Fred und George Weasley sich von ihren Plätzen erhoben und sich vor der jubelnden Menge verbeugten. Nur am Tisch der Slytherins herrschte eisernes Schweigen.

Die Große Halle war gerade Zeuge eines Heulers von Molly Weasley geworden, die die Zwillinge für das Tragen von T-Shirts mit recht fragwürdigem Slogan in Hogsmeade zurechtwies.

Offensichtlich hatten Beschwerden einen Weg von Hogsmeade nach Ottery St Catchpole zum Haus der Weasleys gefunden. Die T-Shirts waren sehr populär bei den Schülern von Hogwarts – jedoch etwas Neues für die Lehrer.

Professor McGonagall, die Dumbledore, der gerade auf Reisen war, vertrat, ging vom Lehrertisch zum Gryffindortisch und stellte sich schweigend hinter die Zwillinge, bis diese ihre Anwesenheit bemerkten. Dann führte sie sie, immer noch schweigend, zu ihrem Büro, wo sie die T-Shirts zu sehen verlangte. Sobald sie sie gesehen hatte, schrieb sie den Beiden sofort Strafarbeiten mit Filch auf.

Als die Zwillinge ihr Büro verlassen hatten, nahm sie die T-Shirts und ging mit ihnen zu Dumbledores Büro, wo sie sie ablegte, bis der Schulleiter zurückkehrte. Sie war sich sicher, er würde die Stücke gutheißen.


	26. Chapter 26

Nummer 262

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt "Holding Out For A Hero" zu singen, wann immer Harry Potter den Raum betritt.

„Es ist doch immer das Gleiche mit euch beiden."

Die Zwillinge nickten. „Ja, das stimmt," sagte George.

„Ein solch irritierendes Lied zu singen … und das auch noch jedesmal…"

„Ja, wir fühlen uns sehr schlecht," Fred täuschte vor, sich die Tränen aus den Augen zu wischen.

„Ihr habt diesmal mehr als eine Person aufgeregt. Es gab mehrere Beschwerden."

„Wir wissen es. Und, Junge, wir haben unsere Lektion gelernt."  
„Ihr habt gar keine Lektion gelernt… es wird wieder das Gleiche sein, in einer Woche oder so…"

„Ach, komm schon!" rief Fred.

„Nicht ganz das Gleiche! Wir machen uns viel Arbeit damit, weisst du!" nickte George.

„Ich verstehe nur nicht, warum fast immer ich das Ziel bin!" sagte Harry und stoppte mit seinem Umhergehen um die Zwillinge anzusehen. „Ich rette die ganze Zeit die Welt."

„Ach, halt die Klappe, Harry. Du klingst wie McGonagall!" Fred schlug Harry auf die Schulter. "Es ist fast Weihnachten!"

"Reg dich nicht so auf!" fügte George hinzu und legte einen Arm um Harrys Schultern.

„Das hat mich nicht daran gehindert, euch beide zu verpetzen, wisst ihr," sagte Harry und wand sich aus der Umarmung, um die Zwillinge zum Portraitloch zu dirigieren, hinter dem McGonagall wartete.

„Holding Out For A Hero" ist von Bonnie Tyler.

Nummer 266

Ich werde kein Muggle-Haarfärbemittel benutzen, um Draco Malfoys Haare rot zu färben.

„Es hat etwas mit den verdammten Weasley-Brüdern zu tun!",schnarrte Draco den Meister der Zaubertränke an.

„So genau deine Zusammenfassung der Ereignisse ist, Draco, so brauche ich doch Beweise um weiter vorgehen zu können."

„Sehen Sie sich doch ihre Akte an! Das ist Beweis genug!"  
„Sei nicht so dramatisch, Draco," sagte Snape ohne aufzusehen. „Es gibt einen einfachen Zauber dagegen. Gehe einfach zu Madam Pomfrey."

"Ich kann mich so doch nicht in der Öffentlichkeit sehen lassen!" Draco schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch.

„Keiner wird dich erkennen," sagte Snape ruhig.

„Oh doch, das werden sie. Und außerdem, bin ich Fünftklässler, ich weiß, wie man den Haarfärbezauber rückgängig macht – es hat nicht funktioniert!"

„Hat es nicht?" Snape sah von dem alten Buch auf, das er las. "Hast du Finite Incantatem versucht?"

„Ja!"schäumte Draco. „Nichts hilft!"

Snapes Augen verengten sich. "Komm her!" befahl er und forderte Draco durch Gesten auf, zu ihm hinter das Pult zu treten. Draco ging hin und neigte seinen Kopf, damit Snape diesen untersuchen konnte.

Snape zog seinen Zauberstab und berührte damit Dracos Kopf. Nichts geschah.

"Specialis Revelio!" hisste er. Es geschah immer noch nichts. Snape zögerte und rümpfte die Nase als er sich vorbeugte und an den Haaren des Jungen roch.

Er lehnte sich zurück und kommandierte Draco wieder auf die andere Seite des Pultes. „Beweis genug für mich." sagte er aalglatt.

"Was?" fragte Draco neugierig. "Was haben Sie herausgefunden?"  
"Das ist Muggle-Haarfärbemittel." Snape zog eine Augenbraue nach oben. „Nur die Weasley-Zwillinge wären darauf gekommen." Er begann, den Zwillingen eine Strafarbeit aufzuschreiben.

"Wie bekomme ich das nun wieder raus?"

„Sechs bis acht mal mit warmen Wasser auswaschen," sagte Snape und gab einem wütenden Draco die fertige Notiz.

„In der Zwischenzeit, gib das den Zwillingen, ja?"


	27. Chapter 27

Nummer 273

Ein Tattoo in Form eines Blitzes ist nicht das "Mal des Lichts".

„Wir glauben, deine Idee mit den falschen Galleonen ist echt gut, Hermine." sagte Fred und setzte sich auf den Platz neben dem Bücherregal, bei dem sie saß. Sie warteten auf den Beginn eines DA-Treffens und Hermine mochte es immer davor ein wenig zu lesen.

„Ja, es war gut!" stimmte George zu.

„Danke," sagte Hermine, und sah von einem Zwilling zum anderen, mit einer leicht wachsamen Miene.

„Ja, nur wir glauben, dass es uns nicht wirklich als Mitglieder ausweist." Fred zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Also haben wir einen Zauber gefunden, der das würde!" grinste George als die Zwillinge aufstanden.

„Wartet – was habt ihr vor?" schrie Hermine, als sie sich mit Panik in den Augen schnell aufrichtete.

„Alle da?" Fred sties George an.

"Jep – Alles anwesend," murmelte George.

"Levitas Pannosa!" Riefen beide gemeinsam und zeichneten mit ihren Zauberstäben das gleiche Muster in die Luft.

Plötzlich war der Raum erfüllt von Schmerzensschreien und Harrys laute Stimme gebot Ruhe.

„Fred? George?" rief Harry. "Wo seid ihr?

"Anwesend, oh großer Führer." Sie traten vor.

"Korrigiert mich, wenn ich mich irre, aber habt ihr gerade jedem ein Blitz-Tattoo auf die Stirn gezaubert?" fragte Harry ungläubig, als er die anderen DA-Mitglieder betrachtete.

„Äh, ja, haben wir. Wir dachten, es sei eine gute Möglichkeit, damit die Kämpfer der Lichtseite erkannt werden. Kämpfer des Lichts, Orden des Phönix – die Teenager-Division."

Dem folgte ein Augenblick der Stille. "Ich mage s eigentlich" sagte Harry endlich. „Es ist nett, nicht der Einzige zu sein." Er lächelte.

„Oh komm schon, das kann doch nicht dein Ernst sein!" sagte Hermine; offensichtlich war sie ausgeflippt. „Finite Incantatem!" hisste sie, wirbelte ihren Zauberstab durch die Luft und entfernte so, sehr zu Fred und Georges (und Harrys) Unmut, alle Tattoos.

„Hermine -" fingen sie im Chor an, aber sie schnitt ihnen das Wort ab.

„Und da ich McGonagall nichts davon erzählen kann, weil – nun, weil das Ganze illegal ist – kann ich immer noch eure Mutter benachrichtigen!"

Das Lächeln der Zwillinge gefror, als der Raum Hermines Wunsch gewährte, und ihr eine Rolle Pergament und etwas Tinte auf einen Tisch in der Nähe zauberte.

Nummer 217

Ich werde Crabbe und Goyle keine Törtchen mit Veritaserum anbieten.

Fred und George versteckten sich hinter einer Statue von Ulrich dem komischen Kauz, der umringt von einigen geierartigen Kreaturen war, alle mit offenen Schnäbeln, so als würden sie klagevoll Schreien. Ulrich hatte seine Steinhände auf seinen Steinohren und sein Steinmund war weit geöffnet zu einem stummen, angstvollen Schrei. Und dort, in seinem Mund, lagen zwei Törtchen, die nur darauf warteten, verspeist zu werden.

Fred und George lugten beide an einer anderen Seite der Statue vorbei, und warteten auf die Ankunft ihrer Opfer.

Plötzlich stieß George Fred hart in die Rippen. Fred fluchte leise und ging zu seinem Bruder auf die rechte Seite der großen Statue, von wo aus sie nun eine klare Sicht auf Crabbe und Goyle hatten, wie diese den Korridor von der Großen Halle entlang geschlurft kamen.

Crabbe gestikulierte plötzlich in ihre Richtung und Goyles Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen hatten die beiden die Törtchen entdeckt.

Als sie sie gegriffen und in ihre gierigen Münder gestopft hatten, kamen Fred und George hinter der Statue hervor, gerade als die Reste der Törtchen verschluckt wurden.

„Also gut, Crabbe, Goyle?" fragte Fred freundlich.

Crabbe und Goyle sahen für einen Moment verwirrt aus, bevor ihr Blick unfokusiert wurde und sie dümmlich vor den Zwillingen standen.

Fred und George warteten, bis sich eine große Gruppe Ravenclaws an ihnen vorbeidrängen wollte, bevor sie Crabbe fragten, wann er sich zuletzt gebadet hatte.

Die Ravenclaws stoppten kurz und heulten vor Lachen, als er sagte, vor über einer Woche hätte er zuletzt ein Bad genossen.

„Was denkst du von Crabbes Haarschnitt, hm, Goyle?" fragte George den Größeren der Beiden.

„Es ist wundervoll!" sagte Goyle gut gelaunt, bevor er sich die Hand vor den Mund schlug.

Die Zwillinge lächelten, als die Ravenclaws, immer noch lachend, näher traten.

Fred bemerkte Draco Malfoy, der sich mit einem Stirnrunzeln der Gruppe näherte.

"Hey Crabbe," sagte er gewitzt, immer noch böse grinsend. "Wer, glaubst du, wird das Trimagische Turnier gewinnen?"

„Ich wette Potter." sagte Crabbe einfach. „Er ist gut bei sowas."  
Malfoy, der gelauscht hatte, kämpfte sich nun einen Weg durch die Menge und fuhr Crabbe an.

„Was?" hisste er. "Du sagtest, du denkst, er wird platt gemacht. Das waren deine Worte, Crabbe!"

„Ich hab gelogen," Crabbe zuckte die Achseln.

Fred und George zogen sich aus der Menge zurück, glucksend und sich eine geistige Notiz machend, es wieder zu versuchen – bis Malfoy sie einholte.

„Damit kommt ihr nicht davon, Weasley!" schnarrte er. „Ich weiß, ihr habt was mit ihnen gemacht!"  
„Nun, er hat recht," sagte Fred zu George.

„Aber Madam Pomfrey wird es mit einem leichten Zauberspruch herausfinden," seufzte George.

"Folgen wir dem Mann besser…" schlug Fred vor, und folgte Malfoy auf seinem Weg zu Snapes Büro.

„Oder, in seinem Fall, dem dürren, weinerlichen Idioten…" George rollte mit den Augen.


	28. Chapter 28

Nummer 267

Es ist keine gute Idee, die Möbel im Klassenzimmer für Zaubertränke pink und plüschig zu zaubern.

„Nun, ich denke, es war grandios!" sagte Ron strahlend.

„Ich auch." grinste Harry.

"Nun, ich nicht!" wimmerte Neville. „Wenn wenigstens der Kessel aus Metall gewesen wäre, statt aus Plüsch, dann wäre er nicht so leicht in Flammen aufgegangen!"  
„Das hat nur für noch mehr Lacher gesorgt, Mann!" stimmte Dean ein, und schlug Neville freundschaftlich auf den Rücken.

„Ja, aber es hat mich in noch größere Schwierigkeiten gebracht!" sagte Neville traurig.

„Ich bin der Meinung, es war wirklich gut," Hermine kicherte. „Besonders, als Snape angefangen hat die Möbel wütend umher zu werfen und diese nur von den Wänden abgeprallt sind…"  
„Wann werden sie zurück sein, was glaubt ihr?" fragte Seamus aufgeregt.

„Es ist eine Strafarbeit bei Snape, denk dran – wir könnten hier bis nächste Woche warten," sagte Parvati weise.

„Das stimmt," sagte Lavender. „Aber wir müssen auf sie warten – diese Tat verdient Anerkennung."

„Ich liebe den Ausdruck auf McGonagalls Gesicht, als sie reingekommen ist – sie sah aus, als müsste sie sich übergeben!" gluckste Dean.

„Du kennst doch McGonagall – sie hat in ihrem Leben wahrscheinlich nie pink getragen!" lachte Ron schallend.

"Oder irgendwas plüschiges," fügte Harry hinzu.

„Ich hab Snape noch nie so wütend erlebt," sagte Parvati bewundernd. „Es war fantastisch."  
„Wünschte, wir hätten dabei sein können!" sagte Angelina beneidend, als sie sich neben die Drittklässler neben dem Kamin stellte.

„Ja, warum haben sie sich euren Zaubertrankunterricht ausgesucht?" fragte Alicia und setzte sich neben Angelina.

„Er war mir noch was schuldig. Die ganze Angelegenheit mit der Muggle-Lebensversicherung," lachte Harry. „Es war ein gutes Payback.

„Das war es!" grinste Katie und setzte sich auf die Sofalehne. „Ich war auf einem Rundgang in den Kerkern als es passierte – ich hab seinen Wutschrei gehört!"

„Ich glaube, der hat die Schallmauer durchbrochen!" fügte Hermine kichernd hinzu.

„Seht – da sind sie!" sagte Lavender und deutete auf das Portraitloch, wo Fred und George, zwar müde, aber triumphierend, standen.

Wortlos standen alle Bewohner des Gemeinschaftsraums auf und begannen zu jubeln und applaudieren.

„Das war vielleicht das Beste bisher," sagte Fred leise zu George, als große Gryffindor-Flaggen wie Capes um ihre Hälse gehängt wurden.

„Ah, warte bis sie sehen, was wir als nächstes vorhaben!" grinste George seinem Bruder zu.

Nummer 275

Es gibt keinen jährlichen „Zieh dich wie Dumbledore an" – Tag.

„Das haben wir extra für Sie gemacht, Professor Dumbledore!"  
Dumbledore sah von seinem Gespräch, das er mit Professor Sprout geführt hatte, auf, und sah sich in der augenscheinlich leeren Großen Halle um. Es war Frühstückszeit an einem Samstag morgen, und noch waren keine Schüler anwesend.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die Türen, und die ersten Schüler strömten herein. Als Dumbledore nun hinsah, in Erwartung was diesmal geschehen würde, gab es einige Plopps, und jedem Schüler, der die Halle betrat, wuchsen lange, weiße Bärte. Er sah zu, wie ihr Haar länger und weißer wurde. Seine Augen weiteten sich, als sich die Wochenendkleidung der Schüler in mitternachtsblaue Umhänge verwandelte.

Die verwandelten Schüler fingen erschrocken an zu schreien, als sie realisierten, was gerade mit ihnen geschehen war, und manche zogen an ihren Bärten, nur um mit Schmerzen festzustellen, dass sie festgewachsen waren.

„Wissen Sie, das ist eigentlich wirklich süß," sagte Dumbledore zu Professor Sprout, die mit offenem Mund verfolgte, wie weitere arglose Schüler die Schwelle zu Halle überquerten, und sich in Versionen ihres Schulleiters verwandelten. Er strahlte, als die etwas fortgeschrittenen Schüler sich gegenseitig mit „Finite Incantatem" versuchten zu erlösen, was zur Folge hatte, das ihre Bärte nur noch länger wurden.

„Wissen Sie, das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich," gluckste Dumbledore. „Sie müssen meine Idee mit der Alterslinie benutzt haben, und diese dann noch verfeinert haben."  
Sprout begann nun selbst zu kichern, als die berüchtigten Zwillinge nun selbst über die Schwelle traten, und sich in sehr überzeugende Doubles ihres Schulleiters verwandelten.

Ein lautes Seufzen erklang von Dumbledores rechter Seite.

"Ihr mögt ja alle denken, das sei witzig," seufzte McGonagall. "Aber ich bin ihre Hauslehrerin! Ich muss mich mit den Beiden rumschlagen!"


	29. Chapter 29

Nummer 297

Ich bin nicht der Gründer einer neuen Religion, in der Snape der Teufel ist und die Weasleys die Auserwählten, die ihre Anhänger zum Licht führen.

„Das hätte sowieso nie funktioniert, Jungs." sagte McGonagall trocken, als sie die Zwillinge überwachte, als diese jedes einzelne Werbeplakat, die sie am morgen auf gehangen hatten, wieder von den Wänden entfernten. „Obwohl ich der Meinung bin, ich hätte so etwas von euch erwarten können, nach euren Mühen den `Ich hasse Snape´-Club und euer eigenes Haus zu gründen."

Fred sah George amüsiert an, bevor er ihn in die richtige Höhe levitierte, um ein besonders großes Poster von der Wand im Zaubertrank-Korridor zu entfernen.

„Ja, die Schule scheint ein einziger Power-Trip für euch Jungs zu sein," sagte McGonagall hohl. „Ich bin allerdings neugierig zu erfahren, was eure Ziele diesmal waren. Ich meine ` ihre Anhänger zum Licht führen´? Worum gehts da?"

"Nun, Professor," sagte George, als er sanft auf dem Boden landete. „Es sollte eine brandneue Version von Dumbledores Armee sein. Oder des Ordens des Phönix."

„Ja, aber anstatt Harry zu verehren, oder Phönixe, sollten die Anhänger uns verehren."  
„Warum Snape?" fragte McGonagall mit hochgezogenen Brauen.

"Nun, wir dachten, Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer wäre zu angsteinflößend und zu wenig bekannt im Hinblick auf unsere etwas wenig aufgeklärten, leichtgläubigen Schüler an unserer feinen Schule." erklärte Fred geduldig, als würde er mit einem Kind reden. „Also haben wir einen Bösewicht gesucht, den die Schüler kennen, um ihr Vertrauen zu gewinnen."  
„Ja, Sie haben die magische Welt tatsächlich um die Möglichkeit gebracht, eine starke Kraft gegen das Böse zu haben." sagte George dramatisch. „Sie haben uns verbannt."  
"Und Sie sagen, wir wären auf einem Power-Trip…" sagte Fred traurig.

Die Zwillinge gingen auf das nächste Poster zu, und ließen eine brodelnde McGonagall zurück.

Nummer 113

Mein Name ist nicht „Der Dunkle Lord der lustigen Unterhosen" und mir ist es nicht erlaubt, meine Arbeiten so zu signieren.

Professor Sprout gab den Zwillingen ihre Aufsätze über die Venemosa Tentacula zurück.

„Es gab ein paar grundlegende Schwierigkeiten mit euren Aufsätzen, Jungs." Sie hob die Augenbrauen. „Erstens habt ihr beide mit dem gleichen Namen unterschrieben."

Die Zwillinge blickten sich an.

„Zweitens, ihr habt beide mit dem Namen ` Der Dunkle Lord der lustigen Unterhosen´ unterschrieben."

„Ja…" George lächelte schwach. "Haben wir."  
"Darf ich fragen warum?" fragte Sprout mit einem ungläubigen Gesichtsausdruck.

„Ähm… eine Wette?" schlug Fred vor.

Sprout seufzte. „Bitte macht das nicht nochmal."  
Die Gesichter der Zwillinge hellten sich auf. „Natürlich, Professor," grinste George.

„Und sagt mir, wem welcher ist," forderte sie.

„Der ist mir," sagte Fred und schnappte sich eins der Blätter. „Und der gehört George."  
"Gut. Sie sind beide komplett falsch. Sie müssen neu geschrieben werden."  
Den Zwillinge gefror ihr Lachen, als Professor Sprout lächelte.


	30. Chapter 30

Nummer 284

Es gibt keine öffentliche Karaoke-Nacht in Hogwarts

„Und als nächstes werde ich `Ein Kessel voller heißer starker Liebe´ singen!" schrie George vom Podium herunter, welches er und sein Bruder in der Eingangshalle heraufbeschworen hatten, die zum bersten voll war mit aufgeregt lauschenden Schülern.

„Es ist eine Nummer von Celestina Warbeck, Leute, und wer liebt diese bezaubernde Hexe nicht?" fügte Fred, der rechts von George stand, hinzu. „Leg los, Bruder!"

George öffnete gerade seinen Mund um die erste Zeiler dieser jazzigen Nummer zum Besten zu geben, als McGonagall in die Eingangshalle gelaufen kam.

„Ich nehme das." McGonagall nahm das magische Mikrofon aus Georges Händen.

„Oh! Unsere Lieblings-Verwandlungslehrerin will uns etwas vorsingen!" schrie Fred entzückt. McGonagall sah ihn geschockt an. „Was?" sagte sie einschüchternd.

"Ja! McGonagall!" schrie irgendjemand in der Menge.

„Sing schon, Schwester!" schrie ein anderer Schüler. McGonagall erstarrte. Offensichtlich waren die Schüler der Ansicht, dass die Größe der Halle ihnen Anonymität bot, so dass es unmöglich wäre, aus dem Gejohle einen Schüler herauszupicken. Sie musste leider zugeben, dass sie Recht hatten – sie hätte nicht sagen können, wer da so schrie. Und es kamen noch mehr Forderungen auf.

"McGonagall, McGonagall!" sangen ein paar Schüler.

„Das werde ich nicht." Sagte McGonagall kühl, was die Menge zum Schweigen brachte.

„Aber es ist Karaoke-Nacht, Professor!" versuchte Fred sie zu überzeugen. „Jeder kommt dran!"

„Seid nicht so nervig!" sagte McGonagall und ließ das Podium und das Mikrofon verschwinden.

„Ihr beiden, kommt mit mir," hisste sie. „Und der Rest von euch-" sie machte eine Atempause. „Geht einfach!"

Die Zwillinge glucksten als sie ihr auf dem wohlbekannten Weg zu ihrem Büro folgten. Sie hatten sie wirklich genervt, dieses Mal.

Nummer 292

Ostern wird in Hogwarts nicht so gefeiert, dass man Horden von pinken Kaninchen freilässt und die Erstklässler diese jagen lässt.

„Was für ein zauberhafter Morgen," sagte Dumbledore gut gelaunt, als er und McGonagall nach dem Frühstück einen Spaziergang über die Ländereien von Hogwarts machten. „Man erkennt wirklich, dass Frühling ist."

„Ja." sagte McGonagall trocken. "Aber das hätte man auch mit einem Blick auf den Kalender erfahren…"

„Oh Minerva, Sie müssen doch zugeben, es ist ein toller Tag." McGonagall rollte mit den Augen, aber Dumbledore fuhr trotzdem fort. „Es ist sonnig, milde, ruhig und erstaunlich ereignislos!" Sie näherten sich dem Schloss.

"Oh, sag das nicht, Albus." Sagte McGonagall misstrauig. "Jetzt muss ja irgendetwas geschehen…"  
Sie gingen um eine Ecke und blickten nun auf die Nordseite des Schlosses, als McGonagalls Rede in Stille überging.

„Was sind-" begann Dumbledore und zeigte auf das Debakel vor ihnen.

„Ich glaube das sind-" versuchte McGonagall, doch auch sie konnte nicht antworten.

„Sind das pinke Kaninchen?" schrie eine andere Stimme hinter ihnen. Sie drehten sich um und sahen eine geschockte Professor Sprout vor sich.

„Ich glaube, ja, Pomona." Sagte Dumbledore, der die Überraschung in seiner Stimme nicht ganz verbergen konnte.

„Gab es irgendein Desaster in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?" fragte McGonagall verzweifelt.

„Was ist mit Pflege magischer Geschöpfe?" erklang die freundliche Stimme von Hagrid. Er erreichte die Gruppe und sah nun auf das Chaos vor ihm.

„Was geht denn hier vor?" fragte er interessiert. „Sind das pinke Kaninchen?"

„Ja" nickte Dumbledore. „Und ich denke, das sind ein paar Erstklässler, die ihnen nachjagen." Fügte er hinzu.

„Ja, aber warum?" fragte McGonagall verwirrt.

„Es ist Ostern, Professor!" erklang es im Chor hinter ihnen. Die vier Mitglieder des Lehrkörpers drehten sich um und erblickten die berühmten Spaßvögel.

„Oh, ihr habt jetzt so was von Schwierigkeiten." Sagte McGonagall mit fast schon wilder Freude.


	31. Chapter 31

Nummer 19

Die Patil-Zwillinge werde ich nicht als Buchstützen bezeichnen.

„Wartet, das ist noch nicht mal komisch!" sagte Hermine zu den Zwillingen und verbarg ihren Zeitumkehrer in ihrem Umhang, als sie den Zauberkunstkorridor hinuntergingen.

„Was?" fragte Fred.

„Ihr seid auch Zwillinge!"

Fred und George sahen einander an, und nickten langsam. „Ja, haben wir bemerkt."

„Naja, ihr habt euch gerade über die Patils lustig gemacht, da sie Zwillinge sind!"

„Häh?" fragte Fred.

„Hast du etwa die Pointe nicht mitbekommen, Hermine?" fragte Fred verwirrt.

„Wir waren sarkastisch! Es war sehr komisch!" versicherte ihr George.

„Oh…" Hermine wurde rot.

„Schafft dich das dritte Jahr, Hermine?" Ron stieß sie an. „All dieser Zusatz-Unterricht?"

Fred und George lachten, als sie realisiert hatten, was gerade geschehen war.

„Glaub uns, Hermine, Buchstützen ist ein gutes Wort um die Patils zu beschreiben, und du wirst es nie verstehen. Aber nur, weil du zu viel Unterricht hast."

Nummer 25

Die Schul-Hauselfen zum strippen zu bewegen bedeutet nicht, dass sie mir gehören, selbst wenn ich „Meins!" schreie.

Dumbledore saß an seinem Schreibtisch gegenüber den Weasley-Zwillingen, einem Hauself namens Timmy und Hermine Granger.

„Hermine, Timmy, ihr könnt jetzt gehen."  
Hermine nickte und verließ, gefolgt von dem Elf, das Büro.

Dumbledore wartete, bis sich die Tür hinter ihnen geschlossen hatte, bevor er sich an Fred und George wandte.

„Kommt schon, Jungs. Ihr müsst doch gewusst haben, dass das nicht funktionieren würde." Er seufzte. „Nicht euer bester Streich, das muss ich zugeben."  
Die Zwillinge waren still.

"Nun, ich muss euch natürlich dafür bestrafen." Dumbledore lächelte. „Es ist euch nicht erlaubt die Schul-Hauselfen dazu zu bewegen, nur euch zu bedienen. Und Miss Granger hat sich sehr darüber aufgeregt."

„Ja, wissen wir…" Fred zuckte mit den Achseln. "Wir wären nett zu ihm gewesen!"

„Daran habe ich keinen Zweifel." Sagte Dumbledore mit funkelnden Augen, während er ihre Bestrafung aufschrieb.


	32. Chapter 32

Nummer 163

Der Verbotene Wald ist verboten, weil er Werwölfen und Acromantula ein Zuhause bietet, nicht weil tief in seinem Herzen eine geheime Höhle ist, die alle Antwort auf jeden Test enthält, und es ist mir verboten, den Erstklässlern so etwas zu erzählen.

„Ich glaube, wir haben uns verlaufen!" klagte ein Erstklässler aus Hufflepuff bei seinen Freunden.

„Nicht so laut, wir wollen doch nichts aufwecken!" bemerkte ein Anderer.

„Ach, komm schon, alles, was hier drin ist, ist sowieso nachtaktiv, alles wird eh schon wach sein!" sagte ein Mädchen schlecht gelaunt.

Plötzlich hörten sie ein Geräusch.

"Etwas kommt durch die Bäume – auf uns zu!" sagte der erste Junge.

„Na dann lass uns diese bescheuerte Höhle finden, und dann nichts, wie raus hier!" sagte das Mädchen.

Plötzlich hörte das Geräusch auf, und sie sahen fünf Leute.

Die Hufflepuffs erkannten sie. Da waren die Zwillinge, die ihnen von der Höhle erzählt hatten, plus Harry Potter mit seinen zwei Anhängseln.

„Hallo." Sagte das Mädchen mit den buschigen Haaren. "Mir ist zu Ohren gekommen, dass Fred und George hier euch von einer Höhle im Wald erzählt haben?"

„Ja" sagte der erste Junge. „Mit den Antworten auf jeden Test drin."

Ron brach in Gelächter aus, Harry folgte kurz darauf. Mit einem anklagenden Blick erklärte Hermine den Erstklässlern den „Streich", die ihnen nun niedergeschlagen aus dem Wald folgten.

Man konnte Hermine den ganzen Weg zurück zum Schloss zuhören, wie sie die Zwillinge maßregelte; sie hätte sich nicht anstrengen müssen. McGonagall erwartete die Zwillinge bereits in der Eingangshalle, und hatte bereits ihre Strafen im Kopf.

Nummer 165

Ich werde die Eulen nicht bunt färben.

„Oh, ich bin froh, dass endlich Wochenende ist!" seufzte Ron und streckte sich. „Gib mir die Räucherheringe, Hermine."

Hermine war vertieft in ein großes, altes Buch, deshalb gab Harry ihm die Platte und sah dann erwartungsvoll zur Decke.

„Die Eulen sind heute Morgen spät dran." Kommentierte er düster.

„Von wem willst du hören?" fragte Ron dumpf; sein Mund war voller Toast.

„Schnuffel" seufzte Harry.

"Hmm" Ron zeigte auf seine Art Sympathie; dieses Mal war sein Mund gefüllt mit Räucherhering.

"Hallo, kleiner Bruder und Konsorten!" verkündete Fred fröhlich, als er sich gegenüber von Ron und neben George niederließ.

„Morgen" grüßte Harry sie. Ron sagte nichts. Er kaute.

"Wann kommen die Eulen?" fragte Harry verzweifelt.

„Ahh… klingt, als seien sie auf dem Weg." Sagte George mit funkelnden Augen.

Er hatte Recht; das Flügelschlagen wurde lauter und schon bald schwebten hunderte Eulen in die Große Halle. Die üblichen Geräusche eines samstägigen Frühstücks in Hogwarts verstummten, als alle sich das Spektakel ansahen. Ron hustete vor Überraschung und besprühte Harry mit Essen.

„Ähm, Fred, George… warum sind die Eulen bunt?" fragte Harry und sah sich angeekelt seinen Umhang an. Ohne aufzusehen ließ Hermine die Essensreste mit einem Zauber verschwinden.

„Nicht nur bunt" antwortete er, als die Halle zu lachen anfing. „Sie sind gefärbt!" sagte er während Fred nickte. „Wie?" fragte Harry nur, als eine grellbunte Hedwig vor ihm landete. „Und warum?"

„Ein kniffeliger Zauber über die Eulerei. Und… zum Spaß, Harry." Sagte Fred.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass Sie etwas darüber wissen, Weasley?" erklang eine scharfe Stimme hinter ihnen. Fred, George und Ron drehten sich um. Natürlich war es McGonagall. „Nicht Sie" sagte sie zu einem roten, hustenden Ron. „Ihr beiden."

"Ähh…"

"In mein Büro, sofort. Ich denke, ihr kennt den Weg…" sagte sie und drehte sich um.


	33. Chapter 33

Nummer 180

Wenn ich Professor Umbridge sehe, werde ich nicht sagen: "Da bist du ja, Trevor. Neville hat dich überall gesucht."

Filch sah die Zwillinge fröhlich an. „Professor Umbridge war sehr aufgewühlt, al sie mir mitgeteilt hat, ihr hättet heute bei mir eine Strafarbeit." Sagte er und streichelte Mrs Norris mit seinen knorrigen Händen. „Wirklich sehr aufgewühlt. Was habt ihr nervigen, kleinen Zwillinge diesmal gemacht?"

Die Zwillinge sahen von ihrer Aufgabe auf; sie sollten Kröten häuten für Snapes Vorräte. Sie hoben gleichzeitig die Augenbrauen und wandten sich wieder der widerwärtigen Tätigkeit zu.

„Habt ihr sie im Unterricht genervt? Das macht ihr immer…" murmelte er. "Habt ihr Peeves überredet, etwas auf sie drauf fallen zu lassen? Nervige, Aufmerksamkeit-suchende Schüler."

„Nein Filch, seien Sie mal kreativ." Sagte Fred ohne aufzusehen.

„Wir wiederholen keine Streiche." Sagte George dunkel und fixierte seine Kröte.

„Nun, was war es dann?" schnarrte er.

„Sie hat es nicht gesagt?" fragte Fred mit leuchtenden Augen.

„Sie muss den Wahrheitsgehalt im Satz erkannt haben." Grinste George und stieß seinen Zwilling an.

„Hey! Hör auf, du bist … glibbrig." Sagte Fred und rümpfte die mit Sommersprossen übersäte Nase.

„Tschuldigung, Kumpel." Grinste George.

"Hey!" Filch schnippte mit den Fingern. "Was habt ihr gemacht?" wollte er mit glitzernden Augen wissen.

„Wir haben ihr gesagt…" begann Fred.

„Da bist du ja, Trevor." Machte George weiter.

„Neville hat dich überall gesucht." Beendeten sie strahlend zur gleichen Zeit.

„Häh?" sagte Filch und kratze Mrs Norris hinter den Ohren. „Wer?"

„Nun, es ist nicht witzig, wenn Sie es nicht verstehen…" murmelte George. Filch schnaubte angeekelt und die Zwillinge kehrten schweren Herzens zu ihrer Aufgabe zurück. „Zumindest passt die Bestrafung." Flüsterte Fred zu George und stieß diesen an.

„Ihh! Wer ist hier glibbrig!"

Nummer 182

Harry Potter ist nicht mein persönliches Schutzschild gegen die Bösen Mächte.

„Fred, George, ihr verursacht mir Kopfschmerzen!" sagte Harry eines Abends im Gemeinschaftsraum müde, nachdem er sie zur Toilette begleitet hatte.

„Was haben wir gemacht?" fragte Fred schockiert.

"Bitte sag, Harry?" sagte George unschuldig.

„Es ist deine eigene Schuld." Sagte Ron und gesellte sich zu der Gruppe.

„Wenn du nicht auf die Köder hereinfallen würdest…" seufzte Hermine, schloss ihr Buch und setzte sich zu ihren Freunden.

„Wie soll ich nicht?" schnaubte Harry. "Sie senden mir falsche Botengänge und Anfragen, die Lehrer sofort aufzusuchen! Woher soll ich wissen, dass das kein Scherz ist?"

„Ah, Harry, es wird niemals echt sein." Lachte Fred und stieß Harry mit dem Ellbogen an.

„Und dann kommen sie mit" machte Harry weiter und stieß Fred weg. „Und sagen zu jedem, den wir treffen, dass ich ihr Schutzschild bin!"

„Nun, es gibt viele Leute, die uns ans Leder wollen!" beharrte George. „Dich umgibt diese Aura der Angst, und genau das brauchen wir!"

Harry blickte ihn wütend an.

„Na gut, na gut, wir hören damit auf!" sagte Fred und hob die Hände. „Sie uns nur nicht mit diesem beängstigenden Du-Weisst-Schon-Wen-Herausgefordert-Und-Überlebt-Haben-Blick an. Kein Schaden, kein Spott."

„Viel Schaden und Spott, um ehrlich zu sein." Sagte Harry, nun mit einem amüsierten Unterton. „Snape hat sich beschwert, dass ich ihn zu oft sehe, und McGonagall möchte euch jetzt sehen."


	34. Chapter 34

Nummer 354

Ich werde nicht aus einem großen Kuchen springen, um damit Professor Snape an seiner von mir improvisierten Geburtstagsparty zu überraschen.

„Echt schlechter Plan, Mann." Sagte Fred zu seinem Zwilling.

„Spinnst du? Ich würde seinen Gesichtsausdruck für nichts in der Welt vergessen wollen."

„Ich denke schon." Fred zögerte. "Aber war es das wirklich wert?"  
„Ich erkenn deinen Punkt." Sagte George und sah runter. „Aber ja, ich denke, das war es wert."  
Sie steckten beide, Da Vinci-like, in zwei der goldenen Quidditchringe, und würden in den nächsten 30 Stunden oder so nicht von dort gerettet werden.

„Juckt dein Klebeband auch so?" fragte George Fred, der glucksend die Augen verdrehte.

*Da Vinci-like bedeutet wie in Leonardo Da Vinci's Vitruve: *

www. upload .wikimedia. org/wikipedia/ commons/archive/f/f8/20090221025412! Da_Vinci_Vitruve_Luc_Viatour_

Nummer 355

Ich bin nicht in der Lage den Sensenmann zu sehen, noch ist es mir erlaubt zu verkünden, dass eben dieser hinter Professor Trelawney steht, sie ungeduldig ansieht und an eine Sanduhr tippt.

„Was könnt ihr sehen, Klasse, leert eure Köpfe… lasst euer inneres Auge sehen … entnebelt die Zukunft!"

„Oh, kommen Sie. So heißt unser Textbuch!" sagte Fred laut. Trelawney öffnete ihre Augen.

„Konzentrieren Sie sich auf Ihre Arbeit, Weasley." sagte sie.

„Professor?"

„Wenn Sie mich noch einmal unterbrechen, Weasley, werde ich – Weasley?" Trelawney starrte Fred an. Fred starrte zurück. "Was?"

"Ich sehe etwas!"

"In der Tat?" fragte Trelawney aufgeregt. „Was sehen Sie?" sie wandte sich an George. "Was sieht er?"

George sah sie verwirrt an.

"Keine Ahnung!" sagte er ausweichend. „Wir haben nur das Aussehen des Anderen, nicht auch noch das Innere Auge des Anderen!"

„Natürlich, natürlich…" murmelte Trelawney. "Was sehen Sie?"

Fred sah ängstlich aus. "Ich sehe einen großen Mann, ganz in Schwarz gekleidet…"  
„Vielleicht sehen Sie Du-Weisst-Schon-Wen?" fragte Trelawney hilfsbereit.

„Nur wenn Du-Weisst-Schon-Wer als Skelett wiedergekehrt ist, und aus zuverlässiger Quelle weiß ich, dass dem nicht so ist." Sagte Fred und sah in die Ferne. „Er steht neben Ihnen, Professor… Es ist der Sensenmann!"

"Was?" schrie Trelawney.

"Er hat etwas…"  
"Sagen Sie es mir!" wisperte sie aufgeregt.

„Eine… eine Sanduhr." Sagte er mit leiser Stimme. "Er tippt sie an."  
"Nein!" Trelawney schnappte nach Luft.

"Er sieht ungeduldig aus, Professor!"  
"Ungeduldig?" Trelawney sah verzweifelt von rechts nach links, in einem aussichtlosen Versuch, ihn zu sehen.

„Ähm, Professor?" Fred tippte sie an der Schulter an. Sie erschrak.

"Ja, Fred?" Sie zitterte, während sie sprach.

„Ich habe das als Scherz angefangen, aber jetzt habe ich ein leicht schlechtes Gewissen. Dort ist nichts." Er sah verlegen aus. „Tut mir leid."

Trelawney griff sich an die Brust. „Geh – McGonagall – jetzt!"

„Ich kann dir sagen, was mein Inneres Auge mir jetzt enthüllt, Mann." Sagte George. „Eine große, wütende Verwandlungslehrerin, die dir gleich eins mit Trelawneys Kristallkugeln über den Kopf ziehen wird."


	35. Chapter 35

Nummer 358

Die Tatsache, dass es nur drei Unverzeihliche Flüche gibt, bedeutet nicht, dass jeder andere Fluch "so ziemlich verzeihlich ist".

„Nun Jungs," sagte Lupin, nicht unfreundlich. "Ich mag Lacher genau wie jeder Andere." Oder noch mehr, dachte er, als er sich an seine Tage als Rumtreiber erinnerte. „Aber ihr könnt solche Sachen nicht in VgddK anbringen. Das ist einfach nur falsch."

„Aber wie können Sie das in Frage stellen, Sir?" fragte Fred vernünftig. „Ich meine, es steht genau hier in Englisch."

„Oder Latein, je nachdem, welches Buch Sie lesen." Fügte George hinzu.

„Genau." sagte Fred und nickte. „Zwei Sprachen, die uns zustimmen."

„Ja, aber nur weil drei Flüche als Unverzeihlich bezeichnet werden, bedeutet das nicht, dass der Rest, ich zitiere: "so ziemlich verzeihlich ist."

„Nun." George zuckte mit den Achseln. „Das ist Ihre Meinung, Sir. Aber mal ehrlich, wenn ich Sie jetzt mit einem Furnuculus treffen würde, würden Sie mir das verzeihen?"

„Ich würde dir dafür eine Strafarbeit geben." Sagte Lupin einfach.

„Ja, aber würden Sie mir verzeihen?" fragte George beharrlich.

„Nun, ich denke ja, aber das heißt immer noch nicht, dass-"

„Furnuculus!" murmelte Fred und zeigte mit dem Zauberstab auf seinen Lehrer.

„Hey! Au!" sagte Lupin und klang total genervt, während Furunkel auf seinem Gesicht erschienen.

„Wir akzeptieren unsere Strafe, Professor." Begann Fred.

„Solange Sie uns verzeihen." Fügte George hinzu.

"Und zugeben, dass wir Recht hatten. Andere Flüche sind verzeihlich." Beendete Fred.

Lupin sah Sie wütend an. "In Ordnung!" schrie er. "In Ordnung! Aber erlöst mich von diesen Dingern!"

Nummer 359

Ich werde den Raum der Wünsche nicht bitten, sich in Snapes Badezimmer zu verwandeln.

„Oh kommen Sie, Professor!" jammerte George.

„Es war unglaublich!" wimmerte Fred.

„Und Sie hätten gelacht!" heulte George.

„Ganz viel!" stöhnte Fred.

„Das bezweifle ich wirklich." sagte Dumbledore milde.

„Echt, Snape mit einer Seil-Seife* und einer Quietsche-Ente ist ein Bild, das ich nie vergessen werde."

„Das kann ich mir nur vorstellen." Dumbledore sah auf seine Notizen.

„Hier steht, dass direkt nach dem ihr in den Raum der Wünsche gegangen seid, Professor Snape versucht hat, euch zu töten?" er hob eine Augenbraue.

„Nun, er hat uns eine Menge Flüche nachgeschossen. Und ein paar von denen haben ihr Ziel getroffen." George nickte ernst.

„Ja, meine Füße jucken immer noch." sagte Fred und wand sich in seinem Stuhl. „Und andere Körperteile."

George sah seinen Zwilling an, und Fred zuckte hilflos mit den Achseln. George rümpfte die Nase. Dumbledore räusperte sich leicht.

"Nun, obwohl ihr schon von Professor Snape – ah – belehrt wurdet, muss auch ich euch bestrafen, da dies eine ernsthafte Beleidigung war."

„Geben Sie uns jede Strafe, die Sie wollen, Professor. Es war es wert." Seufzte George zufrieden.

„Solange es nicht zu viel Bewegung beinhaltet. Wenn ich still genug sitze ist es nicht so schlimm, meistens." Sagte Fred stocksteif.

„Wir werden sehen." sagte Dumbledore. „Geht zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, ich werde euch in Kürze die Einzelheiten übermitteln."

„Kann ich nicht hier bleiben, Professor?" fragte Fred.

„Nein." Sagte Dumbledore und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Komm schon" sagte George und half Fred auf. „Fragen wir Hermine nach Murtlap Essenz…"

*Seil-Seife (soap-on-a-rope) ist Seife, an der ein Seil festgemacht ist, damit sie nicht zu Boden fällt.


	36. Chapter 36

Nummer 188

Ich werde meine Hausaufgaben nicht mit "Snapes Kritzelei" unterzeichen.

„Wir haben schon darüber geredet, Jungs." Stellte Professor Sprout klar.

„Ja, haben wir, Professor." Sagten die Zwillinge ernst.

Sprout dachte kurz daran, sie für ihre neueste Missetat zu bestrafen, fand dann aber, sie hätte nicht genügend Ernsthaftigkeit, um die Weasley-Zwillinge zu maßregeln. Es bedurfte dafür eines Talents, und Nerven aus Stahl. Sie war zu müde dafür. Sie würde es einfach lassen, wie es war, dachte sie.

„Meldet euch bei McGonagall." Wies sie die Beiden an, bevor sie aus dem Gewächshaus zur Schule hin eilte, und die Zwillinge niedergeschlagen zurückließ.

Nummer 192

Ich werde den Erstklässlern, die kurz davor sind, eingeteilt zugeteilt zu werden, nicht weismachen, dass man, um eingeteilt zu werden, seine tiefsten Geheimnisse preisgeben muss, während man den Hut auf dem Kopf hat.

Fred und George saßen geduldig in McGonagalls Büro.

„Glaubst du, wir haben unseren Rekord dieses Jahr gebrochen?" Fred stieß seinen Bruder an.

„Welchen? Der früheste Zeitpunkt, an dem wir in McGonagalls Büro sind?" fragte George mild.

„Nun, ja. Ich denke, direkt nach der Einteilung ist schon eine Herausforderung."

„Weisst du, was mir die Laune verdirbt?" sagte Fred.

„Das wir Harry und Ron immer noch nicht geschlagen haben?" George nickte schnell. „Es gibt aber auch nicht viel, was einen fliegenden Ford Anglia und einen wütenden Baum schlagen kann. Wir könnten das für den Rest unseres Lebens versuchen."

Fred lächelte, bevor er seinem Zwilling ein Zeichen gab, leise zu sein. „Ich höre McGonagall." Sagte er.

Zur Bestätigung seiner Worte kam McGonagall Sekunden später herein und setzte sich hinter ihr Pult.

„So. Ihr dachtet, es wäre lustig, die Erstklässler wieder mal zu verwirren?"

„Nun, Professor, sie sind einfache Ziele!" Fred zuckte mit den Achseln. „Wir sind auch nur Menschen!"  
„Nein, ich bin mir sicher, ihr seid Dämonen…" McGonagall seufzte, als sie erneut Strafen für die Zwillinge aufschrieb.


	37. Chapter 37

Nummer 194

Harry Potter Actionfiguren anzufertigen ohne seine Einwilligung ist nicht erlaubt.

„Hey!" der wütende Ruf schallte durch den Gemeinschaftsraum wie ein Gewehrschuss.

„Himmel Harry! Du hast mir fast einen Herzinfarkt verpasst!" sagte Fred und massierte seine Brust.

Harrys Augen weiteten sich. Er stürmte von seinem Platz neben dem Feuer, zusammen mit Ron und Hermine, zu den Treppen, wo die Zwillinge standen.

„Oh, tut mir wirklich wahnsinnig Leid, Fred, aber vielleicht kann einer von eurer neuesten Business-Idee irgendeinen Weg finden, um das zu verhindern!" knurrte Harry.

„Oh." Sagte Fred und sah seinen Zwilling an.

„Aufgeflogen." Schlussfolgerte George. "Verdammt!"

Hermine stieß Ron an, und machte ihn auf die fast greifbare Spannung aufmerksam, und beide gingen zu ihrem Freund, um ihm bei diesem Argument beizustehen.

„Harry Potter Actionfiguren? Hisste Harry. "Als wenn ich nicht schon Freak genug wäre!"

„Beruhig dich, Harry. Du bist kein Freak!" strahlte Fred.

„Du bist weltberühmt – fast schon ein Markenname!" fügte George hinzu.

„Wir wollten dir zehn Prozent abgeben, wenn das was hilft." Fred zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Zehn Prozent? Das ist fast nichts!" sagte Hermine. "Besonders, da ER der Star ist!"

„Ich bin kein verdammter Star, Hermine!" sagte ein verärgerter Harry.

„Es macht auch eigentlich keinen Unterschied." Sagte Ron gleichgültig. "McGonagall hat es heute rausbekommen, und sie ist nicht beeindruckt. Die Wörter `wird Konsequenzen haben´ und `diese verdammten Unruhestifter´ sind gefallen."

Die Gruppe starrte ihn an.

„Warum hast du das nicht schon eher gesagt?" fragte Harry verblüfft.

„Vergessen, denk ich." Sagte er und grinste, als er die enttäuschten Gesichter der Zwillinge sah. Plötzlich viel ihm etwas hinter Harry ins Auge. „Oh Mist, die Erstklässler haben sich unsere Sessel geschnappt!"

Nummer 196

Ich werde Firenze nicht pink zaubern, und ihn als "mein kleines Pony" bezeichnen.

„Was habt ihr euch dabei gedacht?" fauchte Hagrid die Zwillinge an. „Zentauren sind verdammt schwierig, auch wenn sie gut gelaunt sind!"

„Zum Spaß?" schlug George vor. Hagrid rollte mit den Augen. „Ihr seit nur noch in Ordnung, weil Harry da war und ihn geschockt hat, bevor er euch erwürgen konnte!"  
Fred und George sahen den schlaffen Zentauren vor sich an, als Hagrid einen Zaubertrank auf ihn schüttete, der blubberte und schäumte, und Hagrids Garten nass machte.

„Was ist eigentlich `Mein kleines Pony´?" fragte Hagrid und tippte Firenzes pinke Gummihufe mit seinem Schirm an, sodass sie langsam wieder ihre normale Farbe und Aussehen bekamen.

„Ein Muggle Pferde-Spielzeug… und wir dachten, das wäre lustig." George zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Hätten nicht gedacht, er würde das als solch eine Beleidigung empfinden." Fred kreuzte die Arme. Hagrid sah von seiner Aufgabe Firenze wieder in einen Palomino zu verwandeln, auf. „Habt ihr nicht, oder?" sagte er sarkastisch, als der Zaubertrank endlich dem Zentaur seine normale Farbe wiedergab.

„Er wird euch bestrafen wollen, wisst ihr." Sagte er und deutete mit dem Kopf auf Firenze. Die Brüder stöhnten gleichzeitig und gingen missgelaunt zurück zur Schule.


	38. Chapter 38

Nummer 211

Ich werde keine Zettel im Gemeinschaftsraum aufhängen, die besagen: „Morgen ist ein Thementag, tragt Kostüme". Selbst wenn es Gemüse-Tag ist.

Der Lehrkörper saß in geschockter Stille am Lehrertisch. Selbst Snapes normales höhnisches Grinsen wich einem Ausdruck schierer Verwirrung. Hagrids Mund stand offen, und Flitwick war vor Überraschung aus seinem Stuhl gefallen. Ihm wurde nun auf die Beine geholfen von einer ebenfalls geschockten Professor Sinistra. McGonagall saß, geschockt, neben Dumbledore, der die Szenerie mit einem etwas überraschten Lächeln auf seinen weisen Gesichtszügen überwachte.

Jeder einzelne Schüler, der für das Frühstück diesen Morgen in der Großen Halle aufgetaucht war, trug ein Kostüm. DAS Thema war offensichtlich Gemüse, denn der Lehrkörper konnte eine große Rübe aus Ravenclaw, mehrere Erbsen aus Hufflepuff, ein paar Karotten aus Gryffindor, und sogar einige Zwiebeln aus Slytherin, die sehr wütend aussahen, so als ob ihre Kostüme angezaubert worden wären, entdecken. Als noch weitere Schüler reinkamen, sahen die Lehrer noch Gurken,

Paprikaschoten, Blumenkohl, einen großen roten Kohlkopf, mehrere Kopfsalate, viele Tomaten (die alle ihr Kostüm vor Zuschauern verteidigten, die sagten, die Tomate wäre eine Frucht), Broccoli, eine Menge Pilze und mindestens sechs oder sieben einzelne Knoblauchzehen.

Dumbledore lehnte sich zu McGonagall, die streng aussah, und flüsterte: „Deshalb bin ich Schulleiter geworden, wissen Sie."  
Sie hob eine Augenbraue. „Damit Sie Hogwarts Schüler verkleidet als Gemüse erleben können?"

Dumbledore gluckste. "Nein, damit ich Ihr Gesicht dabei sehen konnte."

„Soll ich die Karotten maßregeln?" fragte McGonagall.

„Wieder Fred und George?" sagte Dumbledore und sah sich das Paar Karotten genauer an, das zuerst die Halle betreten hatte, und sah das es in der Tat die Weasley-Zwillinge waren, die Ausdrücke von wahnsinniger Freude auf ihren identischen Gesichtern hatten.

„Natürlich." McGonagall seufzte, als sie aufstand und die Karotten ansteuerte, deren Lächeln sofort verschwand.

„Aufgeflogen" hörte Dumbledore sie seufzen.

Nummer 221

Mir ist es nicht erlaubt eine Hexenverbrennung zu organisieren, selbst wenn mir aufgetragen wurde, eine Präsentation über die Geschichte der Muggel für Muggelkunde zu machen.

„Obwohl ich euren Enthusiasmus gutheiße, den ihr beiden endlich für dieses Fach zeigt…" McGonagalls Stimme verebbte; nicht in der Lage, den Gedanken zu beenden.

„Nun, wir haben uns wirklich mit dem Unterrichtsthema auseinander gesetzt, Professor." Sagte George und sein Zwilling nickte bestätigend.

„Ja, nun, ihr mögt euch ja mit dem Unterrichtsthema auseinander gesetzt haben, aber euren gesunden Menschenverstand habt ihr wiedermal übergangen." Sie trommelte mit den Fingern auf ihr Pult.

„Wieso das?" fragte Fred und mimte schnell Überraschung auf seinem sommersprossigen Gesicht, genau wie George.

„Professor Burbage sagt hier…" sie entfaltete die Schriftrolle, die mit den Zwillingen in ihr Büro gekommen war. „dass ihr eine Gruppe eurer Mitschüler überzeugt habt, sich an einen Scheiterhaufen fesseln zu lassen und angezündet zu werden, in eurer zweiten Unterrichtsstunde heute." Sie sah die Zwillinge über ihre Brille hinweg an. „Erklärt euch."

„Nun…" die Zwillinge sahen einander an. „Es war Muggelkunde… und alle haben zugestimmt."

„George hat Flammen-Gefrier-Zauber und alles verwendet!" sagte Fred gut gelaunt.

„Warte." Sagte George. "Du solltest den Zauber auf sie anwenden, nicht ich!"

McGonagall seufzte leise.

"Nein, das war definitive deine Aufgabe." Sagte Fred vehement.

„Du meinst, wir haben eine Gruppe Schüler in Brand gesetzt, ohne sie vorher zu verzaubern?" fragte George seinen Zwilling.

„Ähm… es sieht ganz danach aus, Kumpel." Fred zuckte mit den Achseln.

„Na gut, Professor. Bestrafen Sie uns, wie Sie wollen." Sagte George, nahm die Hände hinter den Kopf und lehnte sich in seinem Stuhl zurück. „Selbst wir geben zu, wir verdienen es irgendwie dieses Mal."

„Irgendwie?" murmelte McGonagall düster während sie schon ihre Strafen aufschrieb.


	39. Chapter 39

**Nummer 223**

**Ich werde nicht versuchen, Crabbe und Goyle zu verwirren, indem ich sie beim Namen des jeweils anderen nenne.**

„Sieh mal, Fred, sieh mal wer das ist!" rief George seinen Zwilling zu, als sie durch die unteren Etagen des Schlosses rannten, gefolgt von McGonagalls rumpelnden Pulten. Fred drehte sich in die Richtung, in die George zeigte.

„Prima. Die haben wir seit Jahren nicht mehr gesehen." Die Zwillinge verlangsamten ihren Gang.

„Noch einmal, in Gedenken der alten Zeiten?"

„Ja, ich denke schon, Bruder."

Fred und George schlenderten, das Chaos, welches in der Schule herrschte, völlig ignorierend, auf die beiden Rindviehscher zu.

Crabbe auf den Arm schlagend, sagte Fred fröhlich: „Hallöchen, Goyle!"

Goyle wandte sein Gesicht mit einem misstrauischen Ausdruck Fred zu. „Was willst'n du, Blutsverräter?"

"Och, nichts, Crabbe, wir wollten uns nur auf den neuesten Stand bringen, es ist einfach zu lange her!"

Crabbe erstarrte. „Solltet ihr nicht zusammen mit euren Schlammblut-Freunden sterben?"

George sagte Crabbe ins Gesicht:"Also nein, Goyle, keine schlimmen Wörter!"

„Was?" sagte Goyle und sah total verwirrt aus.

„Geht es dir gut, Crabbe? Du siehst aus, als hättest du Schmerzen!" sagte Fred und tätschelte Goyle den Arm. „Möchtest du in den Krankenflügel? Vorausgesetzt der steht noch."  
"Ich bin Goyle!" rief Goyle und wurde immer verwirrter.

In diesem Moment rannte McGonagall mit ihrer Armee wilder Tische hinter sich an ihnen vorbei.

„Fred, George, wenn wir nicht mitten in einem Krieg wären, würde ich euch Strafarbeiten dafür verpassen! Jetzt geht auf das Schlossgelände und helft Lupin!" Ihre Anweisungen erteilende Stimme wurde übertönt, als ein großer Teil des Schlosses zusammenbrach.

„Na gut, die Pflicht ruft, Jungs." Sagte George und lächelte die Muskelpakete vor ihm an.

„Oh!" sagte Fred, als sie sich entfernen wollten. „Hab ich vergessen!"

„Stupor!" schrien die Zwillinge, zielten mit ihren Zauberstäben aufeinander und fielen wie Steine um.

**Nummer 227**

**Ich werde den Ravenclaws nicht erzählen, dass sie praktisch nutzlos sind, da Hogwarts klügste Hexe in einem anderen Haus ist.**

Dumbledore seufzte, als er zum gefühlten millionsten Mal gegenüber den Weasley-Zwillingen in seinem Stuhl saß.

„Ihr habt eine Gruppe Ravenclaws verspottet, richtig?"

Fred und George sahen sich an. „Das ist richtig, Professor."  
„Und etwa dann haben die Ravenclaws eure Ohren in Orangen verwandelt?"  
„Etwa dann, ja" George nickte ernst.

„Ist euch nicht in den Sinn gekommen, die klügste Schülerin von Hogwarts zu euch zu holen, wenn ihr Hogwarts klügstes Haus ärgert?" fragte Dumbledore und lächelte freundlich.

Die Zwillinge sahen einander an. „Nein, das ist uns nicht eingefallen, Professor!" sagte Fred langsam.

George sah Dumbledore in die Augen. „Sie wollen nicht zufällig unserer Gang beitreten, oder Professor? Wir könnten ein Gehirn wie Ihres gebrauchen."

Dumbledore grinste. „Ich denke das wäre unangebracht. Aber ich danke euch für das Angebot." Die Zwillinge strahlten ihn an und verließen, unbestraft, das Büro; wenn auch immer noch mit Orangen als Ohrenersatz.

„Oh, ich würde Miss Granger sich diese mal ansehen lassen!" sagte Dumbledore.


End file.
